A New World
by Retawdedgenius
Summary: I do not own Naruto. This is a little story, that NekoChicana MusicWanderer and I came up with. Please Honest feedback....There are three OC characters Ami, you, Sierra, and Alanna. AmiXSasuke SierraXGaara AlannaXDeidara. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Memo:  
Name: Amaranta (Ami) Vazquez  
Age: 12  
Past: Mostly no exciting past.  
Background: Mexican American  
Friends: Alanna, Sierra, Ashlee, Lizzie (Lizzird), James, Louis, Edwardo (Lalo), and Kattia (cousin).  
Personality: Very kind-hearted. Gets pissed off VERY easily. Can almost never say no. Loves many things. Tomboy. Anime freak! Has adumb ass memory. Has the attention span of a teddy bear. Doesn't know what place her parents came from. loves to draw and has a special notebook where she keeps all of her drwings. Addicted to cats about as much as teenagers are addicted to crack.

You were in Hell. You had your head down on your desk just waiting for the bell to ring. The second you heard the bell it was goodbye Hell and hi Heaven! Ashlee: "Hey, Amaranta! can I barrow your math homework since you're done with it?"  
You: "Uh, sure. It's on my desk." You walked outside.  
Sierra: "C'mon lets go."  
You: "I'm coming." You walked next to her. "Ugh! I forgot my--"  
Lizzie: "Hey Amaranta! You forgot your glasses." (yes, I wear glasses).  
You: "Thanks Lizzird."  
Lizzie: "No prob. See ya." Lizzie walked away with Ashlee, as always.  
Sierra: "How come you wear gogles AND glasses?"  
You: "Cause I feel like it!" Alanna ran up to you.  
Alanna: "Um, Amaranta. Can I go to your house?"  
You: "Sure." Alanna almost always goes to your house to hang out. Some how, while walking across the field you, Sierra, and Alanna started talking about the 6th grade dance.  
Sierra: "I bet Heather (a girl we don't like) will bring her little boyfriend, James."  
Alanna: "Are you gonna go to the dance with someone Ami?"  
You: "Na."  
Sierra: "I guess we're going together, but Alanna might take our teacher, Mr. Darren."  
Alanna: "WHAT!? M-maybe."  
You: "You only like him cuz he looks like Deidara."  
Alanna: "Well, he's better than my teacher."  
Sierra: "You only hate your teacher cuz he looks like Itachi."  
Alanna: "No. I also hate cuz he's the devil himself!" You all got across the field. You and Alanna saw Sierra get in her grandpa's car and wave goodbye. You both waved back. When you guys couldn't see her any more the both of you headed for your house.  
You: "I can't wait to get home! My dad said he had a surprise for me." When you got to your house you opened the door very happy. What you saw inside your house made you want to cry and you did. You saw both your parents dead on the floor. You couldn't move, you were too scared. You suddenly got enough strength to run to your parents and start crying.  
Alanna: "A-Ami? Are you okay?" You couldn't answer, you were crying too much. After 4 hours you were crying until you couldn't cry any more cuz your tears had dried up. "I'll stay here with you."  
You: "No. *sniff* It's okay."  
Alanna: "That wasn't an offer. I'm staying. I already called my mom and she said I could." The police came in and took your parent's bodies away. The police found a necklace in your dad's hand and they gave it to you. On Sunday Alanna's things came and she unpacked. You were glad Alanna was there. She was almost like a sister to you. ---------------------------------------------3 months later------------------------------------------------------  
Things were going okay with Alanna, but not a day went by that you didn't miss your parents. One day after school you went home with Alanna, went to your room, turned on the TV, and saw Naruto. Naruto was your most fav anime. Alanna: "Can you go get me a drink?"  
You: "Sure." When you stepped outside you saw two men sitting on your couch. You could only see the tops thier heads. "M-Mr. Darren, Mr. Ian?"  
Mr. Darren: "Incorrect, un." _Un?_ you thought to yourself, _only Deidara says un._ Mr. Darren stood up and turned around... IT WAS DEIDARA!!!  
"I know out of my class that you're the smartest. You always knew it was me."  
You: "M-Mr. Ian what's going on?"  
Mr. Ian: "You little idiot. If that's Deidara then you should know that I'm Itachi.""I can see that you didn't teach your students very well."  
Deidara: "Shut up and lets get the girl, un!"  
You: "ALANNA!!!" Alanna came running out.  
Alanna: "What !? Are you okay!?" She looked at Deidara and Itachi and didn't say anything else.  
Deidara: "I'm sorry, but it seems that you're both gonna miss your little dance, un." You both started running away screaming. You both ran into your room and locked the door. "No use, un, this door won't keep us out." Alanna looked around, thought quick, opened the door to your closet, and shoved you and herself in it. You could hear your heart beat. You closed your eyes and clumsly fell back. Your necklace started to glow. The weird thing is that you didn't hit your head against the closet wall, you found yourself floating insome kind ofwormwhole. You closed your eyes once more and this time you found yourself in a forest.  
Back at the house:  
Deidara knocked down the door and said "I know you're in here, un." Alanna was still looking at the portal thing.  
Alanna whisper: "There's no use at just staring at it." Alanna jumped in and landed on you.  
You: "GET OFF ME DAMN IT!!!"  
Alanna: "Sorry."  
You: "A-Alanna. I think I can see!"  
Alann: "You were never blind stupid!"  
You: "No! I mean without my glasses!"  
Alanna: "So what? Do you want a cookie or something!?" Alanna looked around. "Uh, Ami where are we exactly?"  
You: "I don't know, but it looks kinda pretty doesn't it?"  
Alanna: "Yeah, but it's also really hot!"  
You: "Lets jump in the lake!" You took off all your clothes,except your bra and underwear, and jumpped into the lake.

Alanna: "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, A STRIPPER!!!?"  
You: "Simmer down. This lake water is nice and cool, so jump in."  
Alanna: "No. I don't wanna be a whore!"  
You: "I'm not a whore! I'm just almost naked in a lake."  
Alanna: "Whore."  
You: "I'M NOT A GOD DAMN WHORE!!!"  
Alanna: "Shhh. I think I heard something." There were a few minutes of silence. You heard something too.  
???: "Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
You: "Voice outta nowhere say wa?" Out of nowhere Naruto THE Naruto came flying out of the bushes. You, startled, stood up.  
???: "I'm sorry. Naruto's an idiot." _Damn it! It's forehead girl! _you thought.

You: "It's okay."

Alanna: "A-Ami. W-what's going on?"

You: "What do you mean "what's going on"?"

Alanna: "Excuse us." Alanna turned to you and grabbed you by the arm. *whisper* "We're in the world of Naruto!"

You whisper: "No duh."

Alanna whisper: "But HOW did we get here?"

You whisper: "Don't know, but I think it has something to do with my necklace. When we were in the closet my necklace started to glow. Maybe it's some kind of portal thing."

Naruto: "FINE! I won't do it any more!" You turned back to Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura: "Is everything okay?"

You: "Uh, yeah. Everything's fine." Alanna glared at you. "Uh, b-but we could use a place to stay in."

Sakura: "Don't you two have a home?"

Alanna: "Nope. We're sorta new to this place."

Sakura: "Oh. Well I guess we could show you two to the Hidden Leaf Village. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto: "Uh, sure."

You: "But I need to dry my bra and underwear off first."

Naruto: "OKAY!!!"

You: "Stay away!" It took a while for you to dry off since you didn't have a towel. When you were dry enough you put on your clothes and headed with Alanna, Naruto, and Sakura to the Leaf Village.

Alanna whisper: "Ami. I know that in the TV show almost everyone is nice, but… I just think we should keep our guard up."

You whisper: "You're right. Who knows what these characters are really like!" Sakura and Naruto lead you two straight to the Hokage. Sakura: "Well, here we are. Go in, me and Naruto will stay here." You opened the door and saw that it was dark and that two other people were in there.

Naruto: "Uh, Sakura-chan. Didn't Kakashi say that he and Sasuke had meet up with the Hokage?"

Sakura: "You're right! But they already went in." You and Alanna were staring at the people.

???: "Who's there?" It sounded like Kakashi.

You: "W-we're here to uh talk to Tsunade."

???: "What problems could you kids possibly have?"

Alanna: "I-it's nothing too big." The lights turned on and your eyes hurt.

Tsunade: "STUPID LIGHTS ARE ALWAYS FLASHING ON AND OFF!!! * clears throat* So what did you want to see me for again?"

Alanna: "We're new here and we don't have a place to stay in."

Tsunade: "Don't you have a home?"

You: "I swear if someone asks that again… I'LL STRAGGLE THEM!!"

Alanna: "Hehe. What she means is no, we don't have a home."

Tsunade: "I'm not sure. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, you have the most room in your houses."

Kakashi: "I don't have any room left."

Sasuke: "I'm not gonna let anyone into my house."

Naruto: "And I only have one room left."

Tsunade: "Well, it's either one of you goes to Naruto's house and the other to Sasuke's or you both go to Sasuke's."

Sasuke: "Or better yet they both go to Naruto's!"

Tsunade: "You! The girl with the blond hair, you're moving in with Naruto."

Alanna: "WHAT THE FUCK!!!? I'm NOT gonna live with, with, with THAT!!!"

Naruto: "Just cuz I'm outside doesn't that I can't hear you!!"

Alanna: "LIKE I GIVE A SHIT!!!"

Tsunade: "Everyone calm down! You're moving in with Naruto and that's that!"

Alanna: "Bitch."

Tsunade: "What did you--"

Alanna: "Nothing."

Sasuke: "So if blondy is moving in with Naruto that means I'm stuck with the red headed pilot girl."

Alanna and you: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!?"

Kakashi whisper: "Tsunade are you sure this is a good idea?"

Tsunade: "It'll have to do." While Kakashi and Tsunade were talking you, Alanna, Naruto, and Sasuke were fighting. You stopped shouting and took a deep breath. You tried to stay calm, but it was too noisey.

You: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Everyone was quiet.

Tsunade: "Everyone go home we'll talk more tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

You all got out of Tsunade's office. When Alanna came up to you she was smiling. You: "What's with you?"  
Alanna: "You're going to your boyfirend's house."  
You: "Shut up!"  
Alanna: "What're you so sad about? You're like his biggest fan girl!"  
You: "Well, I have 2 problems. #1 Th--"  
Naruto: "Hey, Blondy! We have to go!"  
Alanna: "I'll leave when I feel like it, dushbag!"  
You: "Okay, as I was saying, #1: The problem IS that I'm a fan girl. He hates them remember? #2: I'm not so sure that i REALLY like him."  
Alanna: "Ofcourse you don't like him. You love him."  
Naruto: "WE HAVE TO GO!"  
Alanna: "Oh, go cry about it at a gay bar!"  
You: *_Wow... she hasn't moved in yet and they're already treating eachother like shit*__  
_Alanna:"Well, I guess I have to go now. Bye"  
You: "Uh, bye."  
Sasuke: "Hurry up Red head."  
You: "They're highlights!"  
Sasuke: "Like I give a shit about what they are!"  
You: *_You're so much different then what I thought...*_ In the REAL world you always thought that Sasuke was just a quiet missunderstood boy. Now that you see how cold he really is...you're starting to lose interest.  
Alanna: "Hey SasGAY!"  
Sasuke: "MY NAME IS SASUKE not SASGAY!"  
Alanna: "Bye Sasgay!"  
You: "Bye Alanner Bobaner!"  
Sasuke: "Ya, bye Alanner!"  
You: *_Oh so now he's not emo?* _You started walking behind Sasuke.

Sasuke: "What's with you? You look like your puppy just died."

You: "It's nothing."

Sasuke: "I'm not stupid! Tell me what's wrong!"

You: "Why do you care anyway? Don't you have some kind of reputation to keep up?"

Sasuke: "Hn." You were right behind Sasuke. When you got to the house you went in and looked around. "Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

You: "Fine!" you thought for a while. You then lied and said "I just feel sorta dirty. I wanna take a shower, but these are the only clothes I have."

Sasuke: "That's it? Well, I guess I could lend some of my clothes."

You: *Oh great. I get to become an emo. Why the hell do these kinds of things happen to me? Why, why, why!?* He showed you to his room and he started to raid his closet drawers (drawers as in cabinets). You just sat on his bed and looked around. There were tons of pictures of his family, but some of them looked as though someone had been cut out. You guessed that Itachi was the one who was cut out. You found one that had the whole family next to the bed. You picked it up and studied it.

Sasuke: "That's before they all died." Even though you already knew that, cuz you watched the episode, you still felt sorry for him.

You: "My parents are dead too."

Sasuke: "It wasn't just my parents. My whole clan was whipped out by my older brother, Itachi."

You: *Oh yeah! I almost forgot about his whole clan…* "Itachi killed my parents too… and now I want him dead!"

Sasuke: "You're different than I expected."

You: "So are you…" He could tell that it was a bad different.

Sasuke: "Here *gives you clothes*. The bathroom is down the hall to the right." You stood up and started walking. You went in the bathroom, undressed, and turned on the faucet.

You: "Wait. I don't have a towel."

Sasuke: "Oh! I forgot to give her a towel!" He grabbed the towel on his bed and raced to the bathroom. You were gonna peak your head out until you saw the doorknob move. "Sorry! I forgot to give you a--" You just blinked at him.

You: "GET THE FUCK OUT!!!!!!!" You pushed him out and slammed the door. *OMG… SASUKE JUST SAW ME… NAKED!!! I will never live this down! * Sasuke was outside the door looking down at the towel.

Sasuke: *OMFG… I won't be able to look straight in her eyes for as long as I live!* After you took the shower you realized that you still didn't have a towel. You poked you head out the door to see Sasuke was still there.

You: "Um S-Sasuke… I need that towel now." He gave it to you, but looked at the ground while doing so. The rest of the night was pure silence.

Naruto's Apartment;

Alanna: "Do you have a shower in this rundown apartment of yours?"

Naruto: "It's not rundown!"

Alanna "Calm down ramen freak."

Naruto: "Do not make fun of my favorite food!"

Alanna: "Don't give a shit."

Naruto: "*sigh* bathroom's down the hall to the left."

Alanna: "Thanks. Uh… c-can I borrow some money?"

Naruto: "WHAT!?"

Alanna: "I don't have any other clothes! And I am NOT using your clothes!"

Naruto: "Good point. Even if did want to use my clothes I'd have to burn them later."

Alanna: "Money…" Naruto took out his wallet and gave Alanna $50.

Naruto: "But you have to wait til tomorrow. The only stores open this late are… well… bars!"

Alanna: "Fine. Where am I gonna sleep?"

Naruto: "There's a room over there."

Alanna: "Well, good *yawn* night."

Naruto: "Right."

The Next Day;

Naruto: "Wake up!!!"

Alanna: "WHAT!!?"

Naruto: "Hi."

Alanna: "I'm gonna kill you!"

Naruto: "I got a question. What's your name? I still haven't heard it."

Alanna: "My name is Alanna."

Naruto: "That's an odd name. You look more of a… Sukurai."

Alanna: "WTF?"

Naruto: "What about your hot friend? What's her name?"

Alanna: "You only think she's hot cuz you saw while she was half naked!"

Naruto: "And?"

Alanna: "Forget it. Her name is Amaranta, but I call her Ami for short."

Naruto: "Hmmm… Amaranta… that sounds kinda… unique!"

Alanna: "It is. Uh, do you have a phone?"

Naruto: "Yeah it's over there." Alanna went to the phone and dialed a number, but then stopped.

Alanna: "What's Sasuke's home phone number?"

Naruto: "I'll dial it." Naruto dialed then passed it Alanna. Sasuke answered.

Alanna: "Hi Sasgay!"

Sasuke: "It's you…"

Alanna: "I need to talk to Ami."

Sasuke: "One sec. Ami, your whore of a friend is calling!"

You: "Coming." You took the phone from Sasuke. "Hi, hi best buddy."

Alanna: "I need you to help me shop for new clothes."

You: "Okay."

Alanna: "So… how are things with Sasuke going?"

You: "I'll tell you when we're at the store."

Alanna: "K k." After you got off the phone you asked Sasuke where Naruto's apartment was. He told you, not making eye contact, and you left. When you got to Naruto's apartment you yelled from the outside.

You: "ALANNA MOVE YOUR FAT ASS!!!"

Alanna: "I'm coming, I'm coming." When she saw you she asked "Dude, what's up with the new clothes and the hairdo?" You: "The hairdo is cuz… well since we're in the Naruto world we might as well look the part. The clothes are actually Sasuke's. I don't have any other clothes."

Alanna: "HAHA! SUCKER!! Naruto was stupid enough to give me $50 for clothes!"

You: "Well, I don't want to bug Sasuke about money."

Alanna: "That's cuz you LOVE him! Hehehe. Okay so you told me that you had something to say about Sasuke?"

You: "Oh, yeah… that." After you told her about your dilemma, while walking to the store, her jaw dropped and stayed like that.

Alanna: "Dude… what the fuck? Your boyfriend is a perverted bastard!"

You: "Not my boyfriend!"

Alanna: "Hey, don't start yelling at me just cuz your boyfriend is perverted!!"

You: "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND AND HE'S NOT PERVERTED!!! It was an accident."

Alanna: "Yeah whatever, just help me pick out an outfit." It took FOREVER! Alanna is sorta picky when it comes to clothes. She doesn't like clothes that're girly or pink. You both absolutely HATE the disgusting color pink!

30 outfits later…

Alanna: "What about this one!?" You woke up and looked at Alanna. You: "That one's the best, can we go now?"

Alanna: "Fine." Alanna paid and you both left the store. "What do you wanna do now?"

You: "I dunno. Wait, didn't Tsunade say that she was gonna talk to us some more?"

Alanna: "And?"

You: "Shouldn't we go?"

Alanna: "Na. Let the old hag rot in her office!"

???: "Ahem!" You both looked to your right and saw Tsunade!

Alanna: "Hehe, uh Tsunade. W-what a pleasure seeing you here."

You: "S-so, how's it been going?"

Tsunade: "Just get your little asses moving to my office!"

You and Alanna: "Yes ma'am!" You all went into Tsunade's office and took a seat. Kakashi was there.

You: *_What are they, boyfriend and girlfriend?_*

Tsunade: "We have a few things to talk about."

You and Alanna: "UGH!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alanna: "What do you want to tell us?"  
Tsunade: "We just want to talk to you."  
You: "If we're just talking then couldn't it have waited?"  
Kakashi: "It's important."  
You: "W'ever." Everyone sat down. You were kinda nervous cuz Tsunade kept looking at you. "Is there something wrong with me?"  
Tsunade: "No. It's just that your necklace looks familiar."(OMG... this picture sucks ass!)  
You: "What's so familiar about it?"  
Kakashi: "Isn't that the symbol for the Nara Clan?"  
Tsunade: "I believe you're right."  
Alanna: "Nara... isn't that a clan?"  
Tsunade: "Yes it is."  
You: "Then why do I have a necklace from the Nara Clan?"  
Kakashi: "Answer me, are your parents Marco Vazquez and Alicia Contreras?"  
You: "Yeah, but how do you know them? They're from the real world."  
Tsunade: "No. They're from here." You just kept staring at Tsunade in shock. "Believe it or not, this was thier hometown."  
You: "B-but they never told me..."  
Kakashi: "I know it's hard to believe, but its true."  
Tsunade: "I wasn't here in the village when they lived here, but I knew them. They were great ninjas and parents."  
You: "IF THEY'RE SUCH GREAT PARENT THEN HOW COME THEY NEVER TOLD ME!?"  
Tsunade: "Well when did they give you the necklace?"  
You: "They never did... they died the day they were gonna give it to me..."  
Tsunade: "That day was probibly the day that they were gonna tell you." You whipped your tears. "Anyway, the only reason they left this place was because they didn't think it was such a safe place to rise a child."  
You: "How could you know anything about my parents?"  
Tsunade: "I was your mom's best friend. We had known eachother since... I can't even remember! And also, I am the one who hooked the both of them up!" You smiled a little.  
You: "So, what is it about my necklace that's so special again?"  
Kakashi: "Your parents were from the Nara Clan and so are you."  
???: "Lady Tsunade." The door opened and in came (Micheal Jackson! JK!) Shikamaru.  
You : *_What's Shika doing here?*_  
Shikamaru: "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"  
Tsunade: "No, you're just in time to meet your new cousin. Shikamaru, this is Amaranta."  
You: "Just call me Ami."  
Shikamaru: "So you're the girl that I've heard so much about."  
You: "Huh?"  
Shikamaru: "The girl that moved in with Sasuke."  
You: "Oh, yeah! That's me!"  
Alanna: "Okay, so if this is all about Ami then why am I here?"  
Tsunade: "I have an important question for both of you. Would you two like to ninjas?" Your heart stopped for a while.  
Alanna: "OFCOURSE!!!"  
You: "I'll have to think about it."  
Alanna: "WHAT!? But Ami... we always wished we could be ninjas and now you're just giving it up?" You didn't answer. You ran out the door as fast as you could when Alanna stopped you right outside the building. "Ami what's wrong with you?"

You: "Nothing."  
Alanna: "What do you mean nothing? We've both wished that we could become ninjas and now here's our chance. Why don't you--"  
You: "YOU DON'T GET IT! IF WE BECOME NINJAS THERE'S NO TURNING BACK!" You took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I'm sorry Alanna, it's just that... we're not playing around any more. If we become ninjas then we might die any day."  
Alanna: "But dieing isn't all that bad. Of course I haven't died, but still. Even if you do die... you'll be able to see your parents again, and I'll always remember you."  
You: "I-I don't know..." You started to cry and ran off.  
Alanna: "Ami, where are you going!?" You pretended not to hear kept running. You eventually ended up in the forest where you met Naruto and Sakura. You climbed onto a rock and looked at your reflection in the water. After a few minutes you got off the rock and got closer to the lake. You took a breath and dunked your head in the water.

???: "What the hell are you doing?" You looked up, turned around and saw Sasuke.

You: "N-nothing." He walked closer to you.

Sasuke: "Seems to me that you're trying to get rid of some tears."

You: "How did you know" You sniffed.

Sasuke: "Cuz I used to do that."

You: _*I don't remember an episode that said that*_

Sasuke: "After my family died I cried… A LOT."

You: _*So I guess that proves that emos do cry*_

Sasuke: "I'm not emo and, believe it or not, I do cry… on unusual occasions.

You: "But how did you know I was--"

Sasuke: "Don't have to be a mind reader to figure you out!"

You: "Hehe, I get that a lot." You frowned.

Sasuke: "What's wrong now? And don't just say "Why do you care?"."

You: "Tsunade offered me to be a ninja, but I'm not so sure. I also got my best friend upset cuz she always wanted to become a ninja and… I just feel like I let her down."

Sasuke: "If she's really your best friend then it won't matter, she'll understand."

You: "You don't get it. Alanna is REALLY stubborn! She never gives up until I say yes or join her at whatever it is that she wants to do."

Sasuke: "But in the end if you really don't want to she understands doesn't she?"

You: "…yeah. I guess she does."

Sasuke: "But remember if you do become a ninja then two people will be happy."

You: "Two? Who's the other?"  
Sasuke: "You're a smart girl, figure it out." You smiled at him.

???: "Ami!? Where are you!?"

???: "I know you for a few minutes and you're already troublesome!"

???: "SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE HER FEEL BAD AND MAKE HER RUNAWAY EVEN MORE!!"

You: "Sounds like the rescue committee has come."

Sasuke: "Hehe."

Alanna: "Ami. I'm sorry I made you feel bad! Just come out!"

You: "I'm over here!" Alanna ran to you and hugged you tight.

You: "Alanna! You lezbo, get off me I can't breath!"

Alanna: "Well, sorry for being worried that I had pushed my best friend so far that she'd commit suicide!"

You: "I've told you a million times, I am NOT a suicidal teddy bear!"

Shikamaru and Sasuke: "Teddy bear?"

You: "Long story."

Alanna: "Not that long. Ya see, Ami here has a horrible memory. She always says that she has the memory of a teddy bear to get out of trouble, By the way, Ami, you still owe me $1. So as I was saying, since she always said that she had the memory of a teddy bear me and some other friends started to say that she is about as smart as a teddy bear. Somehow we ended up saying that she's a suicidal teddy bear."

You: "I'M NOT SUICIDAL!!!"

Alanna: "Sure you're not. Oh, and also she's about the same height of a teddy bear!"

You: "Not my fault I'm short!"

Shikamaru: "For best friends you two sure treat each other oddly."

Alanna: "That's our friendship!"

You: "Yup! It's an odd friendship, but it's OUR friendship!" Sasuke put his hand on your shoulder.

Sasuke: "Have you decided yet?" You shook your head yes. "Then tell her." You walked to Alanna.

You: "I've decided… that… I do want to be a ninja!"

Alanna: "Really!?"

You: "Yes, as long as you'll be there with me."

Alanna: "Even if I'm not there just call my name and I'll be there in a flash!" She started to hug you tighter than last time.

You: "Lez… bo… can't… BREATH!"

Alanna: "Oops! Sorry."

Shikamaru: "Let's get back to Tsunade's place."

???: "No need. You won't be alive long enough to get back to her." There was a strange that came out of nowhere. Suddenly a ninja swooped down from a tree. "Hello, victims. My name is Ai, but you need not remember it cuz in a few seconds you'll be dead."

You: "Ai… don't that mean love?"

Ai: "Brat! You shall be the first to go!"

Sasuke: "Over my dead body!"

Ai: "Aww, isn't that cute? A little cockatoo boy protecting his Bratty bitch of a girlfriend."

You and Sasuke: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

Ai: "You heard me." She seemed to be studying you. "YOU! Your damned parents killed my mother!"

You: "MY parents?"

Ai: "Yes, and now you will take your parent's punishment." Ai started running towards you at full speed. Sasuke and Shikamaru tried to take her, but they went down faster than bowling pins. You closed your eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came. You opened your eyes and saw Alanna standing in front of you. She was lifting up the rock you were sitting on (and that was a BIG rock).

You: "WOA! Alanna I didn't know you could do that!"

Alanna: "Neither could I. I just did what my common sense told me to do." You were relieved. You watched as Alanna and Ai battled. You were hoping that later on you would get a power like the one Alanna has. You could see that Alanna was getting tiered and wasn't holding up as good. Ai gave the final blow and Alanna landed right in front of you. You bent down to check the pulse in her wrist. She was dead.

Ai: "You gonna cry little baby?" You said nothing. "Know what? I might let you live, that way you can get stronger and actually stand a chance." You felt a pain in your stomach. All of a sudden something started happening to you, you started changing. After that little morph you sort of lost track of what was going on, but all you needed to know was that you WOULD avenge your friend! You took all of Shikamaru's and Sasuke"s kunai and shuriken. At first you kept punching, but when you got close enough you stabbed her with a kunai. "Wow. Looks like I didn't need to wait a few years. If I knew killing your best friend would make you act this way then I would've killed her days ago." You got even angrier (if possible).

You: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" You gave every blow your best shot and you kept making more contact than Ai. Eventually Ai ran out of weapons, every weapon she threw you collected it. She just kept running from you. "WHAT'S WRONG? YOU LITTLE PUSSY! YOU'RE LUCKY I HAVEN'T KILLED YOU YET!"

???: "STOP!" You stopped and looked around for the voice. It was Tsunade calling out from a tree. "That will be enough!"

You: "She killed Alanna!"

Tsunade: "You weren't supposed to kill any one!"

You: "What!?" Soon you felt light headed and turned back into your normal self. "What are you talking about?"

Tsunade: "I hate to tell you this, but… this was just a test."

You: "WHAT!? SO ALANNA DIED FOR NOTHING!!?"

Alanna: "What do you mean I died?"

You: "ALANNA!" You hugged her really tight.

Alanna: "Now who's the lezbo?"

You: "I thought you were dead!"

Alanna: "Why?"

You: "Cuz I checked the pulse in your wrist… I just remembered something."

Alanna: "What?"

You: "I don't know how to tell if a person has a pulse when I check their wrist -_-' !"

Alanna: "YOU IDIOT!"


	4. Chapter 4

You: "Sorry, I can only check a pulse in the neck."  
Alanna: "Dumb A."  
You: "Anyway, Tsunade was about to tell me about this test."  
Alanna: "Test?"  
Tsunade: "Well, there's a possablity that you two are reincarnations to two important people."  
You: "Like who?"  
Tsunade: "Getsueineko and Tenpineko."  
Alanna: "And they are?"  
Tsunade: "Two very important godesses."  
You: "I thought we were in Japan not Greece!"  
Tsunade: "Japan has a few gods and godesses too."  
Alanna: "So who are Getsueineko and Tenpineko exactly?"  
Tsunade: "Let's start with Getsueineko. Her name means Moon Cat, so you can guess that she was the godess of the moon. She had long, light blue, flowing hair, white cat ears, light blue cat eyes, a white tail, and a necklace of the symbol yang. She wasn't the smartest, but she could really kick ass! She had a special power. She could control water. She could even turn it into ice. She was also a weapon master, she created her own weapons. She had the ability to heal people with her water powers. Getsueineko was one of the more kinder gods and godesses. She had a patner named Tenpineko. Her name means Sun Cat, godesses of the sun. She had long, red, striaght hair, black cat ears, dark red eyes, a black tail, and a necklace of the symbol yin. She was very smart and had the strength the heviest of objects. She also had a special power. She could control fire. She was also a copycat master. Anything you could do she could do even better than you could imagine. Ah yes, Tenpineko was more of a devilish godess, but a godess nevertheless. Getsueineko and Tenpineko were very different. They had different opinions on how to treat people, how harsh their punishments should be, and what kind of behavior they should teach the people, but somehow they managed to become the best of friends. It's said that some normal people didn't like Getsueineko and Tenpineko much, so they turned them mortal. After they became mortal an angry mob chased them. They escaped by going to another realm. They split up and entered the bodies of two normal, newborn girls."  
You: "I think I'm in favor of Getsueineko."  
Alanna: "I like Tenpineko better." You and Alanna smiled at eachother. You remembered Sasuke and Shikamaru and ran over to them. Shika woke up.  
You: "Shika! I'm glad you're okay."  
Shika: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be seeing you later. I have a date with the clouds." He ran back to the village. You looked at Sasuke.  
You: "Sasuke... are you okay?" you tried to wake him up.  
Alanna: "Why don't you just kiss him awake? Like in Sleeping Beauty. Only that you're not a princess, Sasuke's not a prince, and you wake him up instead of the other way around."  
You: "I'm not kissing him."  
Alanna: "C'mon! I dare ya to!"

You: "Alanna I'm not kissing him!"

Alanna: "Just do it!" Alanna pushed your face closer to his.

You: "Alanna stop!"

Alanna: "Pucker up." Sasuke woke up and had his eyes less than half way open. He tried to sit up but accidentally ran into your lips. "My work here is done." 10 seconds, that's long you two were kissing. "Okay, okay you two lovebirds it's time to stop swapping spit." Alanna grabbed you by the arm and pushed you over to Tsunade and Ai. "I got a question. How come Ai isn't trying to kill us anymore?"

You: "If you were really paying attention then you would know."

Tsunade: "Ai is my niece. Asked her if she could give you two the test."

Ai: "I'm a genin from the rock village."

You: "Alanna and me aren't even real ninja yet."

Tsunade: "I thought you didn't want to be a ninja."

You: "I thought it over and I do want to become a ninja."

Tsunade: "Well then there's only one thing to say." She had a backpack. She reached in and took out some headbands. "Welcome to the ninja world."

You: "Thank you!"

Alanna: "So, what was the result?"

Tsunade: "Huh?"

Alanna: "You know the--"

Sasuke: "WAIT! I am totally lost!"

Alanna: "*takes in BIG breath* after you passed out I gained some kind of super power and I started to fight Ai, but then I ran out of energy and I passed out, and stupid here thought I was dead so then she got like a mega super power and fought and in the end Ai almost died, but Tsunade stopped Ami, then I woke up and then Tsunade started to tell us a story about Getsueineko and Tenpineko, then you woke up and that's what happened." Alanna inhaled and exhaled fast. "Get it?"

Sasuke: "I think."

You: "And oh yeah, our fight with Ai was just a test."

Sasuke: "Now I know."

Alanna: "GOOD!" Alanna's breathing went back to regular. "What were results for the test?"

Tsunade: "You two are definitely reincarnations of Getsueineko and Tenpineko."

You and Alanna: "WHO'S WHO!?"

Tsunade: "Alanna, you tapped into some of Tenpineko's power."

Alanna: "YES!!!!"

Tsunade: "Ami, there's absolutely no doubt that you're the reincarnation of Getsueineko. You tapped her full power, you just need to learn to control it."

Alanna: "How come she got full power and I didn't?"

Tsunade: "Cuz you were just protecting someone close to you, but Ami was depressed cuz she has already lost her parents and thought of losing you was unbearable. She was fighting to make sure that you were avenged. Alanna turned to you.

Alanna: "Really?"

You: "Yup! I never want to see another important person in my life to die…"

Alanna: "Am I really that important to you?"

You: "Of course!"

Tsunade: "I have a little surprise for you two." She reached into her bag again and pulled out two necklaces. "Here *gives to both of you*. They have the yin and yang symbols, now you guys can be like you past lives!"

Alanna: "Awesome!"

You: "But if we're ninja now then don't we get put on a squad?"

Tsunade: "You would if we could find one boy and a sensei."

Sasuke: "What about that new kid… Eduardo?"

You: "EDUARDO!?"

Sasuke: "I assume you know him."

You: "Yeah, but how did he… where is he!?"

Sasuke: "Last time I saw him he was at the park with Naruto." You started running. You and Eduardo weren't always the best of friends, but you guys managed not kill each other. You and him would always get into fights, but always treated each other with respect. You found Naruto talking with Eduardo.

You: "LALO (Lalo is what you called him)!!" He turned to you with an OMFG!!!! expression. You ran over to him and started to hug him really tight.

Lalo: "WHAT THE FUCK!!?" "Get off of me you son a bitch!"

You: "I'm a girl!"

Lalo: "I don't care."

Naruto: "You two know each other?"

You: "Yeah, but we're not best friends."

Lalo: "Naruto could you give us some privacy?"

Naruto: "Sure. See ya!"

You: "Lalo how did you get here and why are you so calm?"

Lalo: "My parents just told me about this world."

You: "And?"

Lalo: "You were born 5 days earlier than me-- "

You: "Yeah, I already know that."

Lalo: "I know you know! Anyway, when you were born my parents came to visit. They stayed here for ten days and I was born on the 5th day they were here."

You: "So this is your birthplace?"

Lalo: "Yes and there's a reason why I came here."

You: "What's the reason?"

Lalo: "Apparently when I was born a demon went inside me."

You: "Welcome to the club!"

Alanna: "GOD DAMN IT AMI! You have to wait up for us!" Alanna came running along with Sasuke, Ai, and Tsunade.

Lalo: "Who's that girl?"

You: "That's Alanna. She's my best friend." They all caught up to you.

Tsunade: "Who's this young man?"

You: "Man my ass!"

Sasuke: "That's the kid I was telling you about."

Lalo: "My name's Eduardo."

You: "But I call him Lalo. No one else may call him that!"

Lalo: "Damn, I hate you!"

You: "I hate you too Lalito!"

Tsunade: "There's something familiar about you…"

Lalo: "You're the one who delivered me."

You: "You know that how?"

Lalo: "Parents told me."

You: "Oh…"

Tsunade: "Ah yes, now I remember. You got Chidoragon trapped inside you."

You, Alanna, and Lalo: "Huh?"

Tsunade: "More history?"

You: "It would help."

Tsunade: "*sigh* Chidoragon was a god. His name means Earth Dragon. He had short, brown hair with green streaks, green dragon wings, hazel eyes, green dragon tail, and a necklace with both yin and yang. He had some knowledge. He also had a special power. He could move rocks of every shape and size. He was the greatest swordsman ever lived. Chidoragon was a very calm, cool, and collected god." After talking Tsunade reached into her bag once more and pulled out yet another necklace. The necklace had both the yin and yang symbols. She threw it to Lalo.

Lalo: "Sweet!" Lalo and Alanna put their necklaces on.

Alanna: "Ami, aren't you gonna put your necklace on?"

You: "I can't. I'm not used to putting it threw my head." Someone snatched your necklace and put it on you. You turned around. *_Of course. Sasuke_*

Sasuke: "Well, I gotta meet up with the rest of squad 7. Later." He walked away.

You: _*Damn it! Why does that emo always make me feel happy then just leave!?*_

Tsunade: "Now we just need to find you kids a sensei."

Alanna: "But who?"

Lalo: "That's what we're trying to figure out stupid!"

Alanna: "Amaranta, did you hear what your friend said!!?"

You: "Get used to it."

Tsunade: "Eduardo, do you have a place to stay in?"

Lalo: "No."

Ai: "He could stay with me for a while."

You and Alanna: "WOA!!!! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!?"

Ai: "I was always here. It's just that never had anything to say."

Tsunade: "Ai, are you sure you have enough room in your apartment?"

Ai: "There's no prob Aunt Tsunade!"

Tsunade: "Then it's settled. Eduardo you're moving in with Ai."

Lalo: "Sure."

Alanna: "So when do we meet our new sensei?"

Tsunade: "Tomorrow maybe. In the mean time go home rest."

Everyone: "Good night."


	5. Chapter 5

You: "Wait. Alanna!"  
Alanna: "What?"  
You: "Do you even know how to get to Naruto's house?"  
Alanna: "Of course I do!"  
You: "If you say so. See ya!"  
Alanna: "I'll show you!" Alanna walked away. She paused. "Uh... where do I go now?" She looked around. "SHIT!"  
???: "Ya know... it's not normal for girls to cuss at themselves."  
Alanna: "Who's that!?"  
???: "Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt ya."  
Alanna: "Who are you?" It was sorta of dark so Alanna couldn't see very well.  
???: "Calm down girl."  
Alanna: "Just tell me who you are and I won't beat the shit out of you." The person walked under a street light.  
???: "There. Now you can see me."Alanna kept staring.  
Alanna: "Ino?"  
???: "I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!"  
Alanna: "Well you need a haircut!" *_Why does he look familiar?_* "Anyway. I'll ask you one more time. Who are you?"  
???: "Why should I tell you?"  
Alanna: *_DEIDARA! ... but he's too young to be Deidara_* "It's either you tell me your name or you show me your hands."  
He held out his hands and said "Darren, my name is Darren."  
Alanna: *His hands don't have mouths. It can't be Deidara, but I recall that last time Deidara's cover up name was Darren. Who is this guy...?*  
Darren: "So what's your name?"  
Alanna: "I have no reason to tell you."  
Darren: "Yeah you do. I told you my name so now you tell me yours."  
Alanna: "Fine. My name is Alanna, now good bye!" She started to walk away.  
Darren: "Hold on!" He grabbed her wrist.  
Alanna: "Let go!"  
Darren: "No."  
Alanna: "I SAID LET GO!!" She kicked him where the sun don't shine. Even after that he was still holding on.  
Darren: "Lady you got problems!" He was kneeling down holding his spot.  
Alanna: "Whimp!" Obviously he didn't like being called that cuz he stood up and punched her in the stomach. Some blood came out of her mouth. "That the best you got?"  
Darren: "I know the way to Naruto's house, but it won't matter if I tell you or nor cuz... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" He gabbed Alanna by the neck and lifted her up. He tightend his grip on her neck. "Now who's the whimp?"  
Alanna: "S-s... s-so...r ...ry... s-o-rr-y." She could barley breathe.  
Darren: "Sorry's not good enough." He tightend his grip even more. Alanna injected her nails into Darren's skin. "You're a tough little girl aren't you?""Let's see how much more you can take." He pulled his arm back ready to punch. Before he could punch Alanna kicked him under the chin and up. He dropped her. Before they knew it they started fighting like crazy. Eventually they both ran out of energy and Alanna almost fully tapped Tenpineko's power...but calmed down before she could transform any further. After she turned back to normal Alanna started laughing.  
Alanna: "That was fun!"  
Darren: "Huh?"  
Alanna: "C'mon on you can't seriously tell me that, that wasn't fun!?"  
Darren: "We could've killed each other and you're laughing!?"  
Alanna: "YEAH! Fighting is like art! Except there's more blood."  
Darren: "Art. I love art! W-what's your opinion on art!?"  
Alanna: "Well, art is...... A BANG!!!"  
Darren: "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT, UN!?"  
Alanna: "Un?"  
Darren: _*Oh, shit...*_ "I-I just heard some guy say that and I guess it rubbed off!"  
Alanna: "Okay..." *the suspicious feeling is back* "Anyway, I do think art is a bang. Even though I'm not the best at it, but I'm pretty good!"  
Darren: "Looks like I misjudged you."  
Alanna: "Me too." Darren helped Alanna up. "You said you knew the way to Naruto's place?"  
Darren: "Sort of. I know the street he lives in."  
Alanna: "Good enough, but I'm not sure I can trust anyone who's name is Darren. Bad experience."  
Darren: _*DAMN! I told that lazy ass to pick out a different name! If the mission fails it's all that lazy ass's fault, Pi--*_  
Alanna: "WAKE UP!"  
Darren: "Huh?"  
Alanna: "I was saying that I'll trust, but if you betray my trust... I won't hesitate to kill you!"

Darren: "Okay it's a deal." It was 9:25. "We should ask someone for directions."

Alanna: "Like who? We're the only ones here!"

Darren: "RAMEN!"

Alanna: "What?"

Darren: "Naruto likes ramen doesn't he?"

Alanna: "Yeah."

Darren: "Then he must be eating ramen!"

Alanna: "Where is that ramen place?"

Darren: "Follow me!" Darren took hold of Alanna's hand started running. They ran for 5 min. and they finally saw Naruto.

Naruto: "Give me another bowl!"

Alanna: "That's him!" Alanna ran in. "Hey Naruto!" Naruto stared at her. "What's wrong?"

Naruto: "You called me Naruto…"

Alanna: "That's your name isn't it?"

Naruto: "Yeah, but you usually call me dushbag or ramen freak or shit bag or a piece of bitch shit!"

Alanna: "Whatever, I'm over that! Oh hey, I'd like you to meet someone." She walked outside. "He's gone."

Naruto: "Well, that happens a lot with you."

Alanna: "Keep that up and I'll start calling you names again!"

Naruto: "Fine."

Alanna: "I want to go sleep. Naruto, where's your house?"

Naruto: "I'm done with my ramen so let me just pay and we'll get outta here." Naruto paid and they headed home. They got to their apartment and Naruto and Alanna went to sleep. When Alanna got to her bed she saw a note with a rose next to it.

Alanna: "What the hell?" She picked up the rose and opened the note.

_Dear Alanna,_

_You're different than I expected and tougher than I expected. This is a short little message, but nevertheless I'd like say that you're a cute little girl and I hope we see each other again._

_Sincerely,_

_Darren_

_P.S. Unless you haven't figured it out already (but I think you have) I'll tell you my true identity later._

Alanna smiled to herself. _*Deidara… you sappy idiot*_


	6. Chapter 6

It was 10:35 and you were still asleep. Sasuke: "Uh, Ami it's time to wake up." He shook you. You slapped while still asleep and then woke up. Sasuke fell, cuz aparently you slap pretty hard when you're asleep.  
You: "Sasuke what're you doing on the ground?"  
Sasuke: "You slapped me."  
You: "I did?"  
Sasuke: "Yes and that's why I now have this red spot on my cheek."  
You: "Sorry. Wait, why'd you wake me up in the first place?"  
Sasuke: "You now have a team. From now on you have to wake up early."  
You: "Ugh, it's like school all over again!"  
Sasuke: "Just get up." You got up, got dressed (in the bathroom and no Sasuke wasn't peeking), and went to kitchen for breakfest.  
You: "Uh, Sasuke... what do I eat for breakfest?"  
Sasuke: "Whatever you want." You saw some eggs in the refrigorator (sp?).  
You: "Eggs it is then." By the time Sasuke came to the kitchen you had a full breakfest set on the table. "Dig in!"  
Sasuke: "Are you really gonna eat all that!?"  
You: Of course not! I made some for you."  
Sasuke: "Oh..." He blushed. *_God I'm an idiot!_* You giggled at the sight of blushing. That made his face go pure red.  
You: "Do you blush this often?" He looked away and didn't say anything. "If you're not gonna answer me then at least eat the breakfast that I made." He looked at his plate and started eating. "There ya go!" When you two were finished you were full. "Maybe I shoulda left out some food..."  
Sasuke: "I think it was pretty good."  
You: "So the emo cockatoo boy speaks again!" He glared at you. "I'm kidding!" You both stood up and headed out. You headed for Tsunade's office and saw Alanna along the way. "Alanna!" You waved your hands. She waved back. "Hi!! Hey, what do you think our sensei is gonna be like?"  
Alanna: "I thinkour sensei isgonna be mean and a girl."  
You: "I think our sensei is gonna be nice and a guy." While walking you met up with Lalo. "Lalito!"  
Lalo: "STOP CALLING MELALITO DAMN IT!!"  
You: "Fine!" You had your eyes closed when you said that and you guys were at the building, so with out knowing you ran into the building. "You couldn't have told me that we were here!?"  
Alanna: "No."  
Lalo: "We thought it would be funny and guess what? It was!" They both started laughing their asses off. You just glared at them.

Alanna: "get off your ass stupid!" Lalo helped you up…then dropped you on purpose.

You: "you're mean!"

Lalo: "go to hell bitch!"

You: "motherfucker!" you got off the ground and followed Alanna and Lalo into the building. Unfortunately when you got in you had to wait. When you were waiting something caught your attention… a sharpie! You snatched it and started writing on your hands.

Alanna: "what the hell are you doing?!"

You: "I'm writing on my hands."

Alanna: "why???"

You: "cause its fun and I'm bored as hell!"

Alanna: "what are you writing?!"

You: "NOTHING!!!"

Alanna: "you just told me you were writing something."

You: "no I didn't!"

Alanna: "ya, you did!" she tried to flip you're hand over to see what you wrote. In mid air some-one else caught hour wrist.

???: "what the hell are you two doing!"

Alanna: "hey, the emo cockatoo is back!"

You: "what are you doing here Sasuke?!"

Sasuke: "I'm waiting with Naruto and sakura for kakashi to get out of Tsunade's office."

You: "I swear it's like those two are married or something!"

Sasuke: "what's on your hand?!"

You: "nothing!" whilst slamming your hand down on your lap.

Alanna: "if she won't tell me her best friend what are the odds she'd tell you emo cockatoo boy?!" he glared at Alanna.

You: "Sasuke you can let go of my hand now."

Sasuke: "Not until I see what's on your hand."

You: "Or you give me my hand back and I won't slap you again!"

Sakura: "WHAT!!!?"

You: "Where'd you come from!?"

Sakura: "I was waiting with Naruto, and it was hell! But what's this about you slapping Sasuke!?"

Sasuke: "She didn't slap me! She's just kidding!"

You: "Did you get a concussion or something!? Don't you remember this morning?"

Sasuke: "Shhh!"

You: "I'm lost!"

Sakura: "SO THAT'S WHAT THAT MARK ON YOUR CHEEK IS!!!"

Sasuke: "She was asleep for God's sake!!"

Sakura: "Huh?"

Sasuke: "SHE WAS ASLEEP WHEN SHE SLAPPED ME!!!"

You: "Dear Lord save me from these bimbos!"

Tsunade: "Let's get going! …… what's going on?"

Alanna: "Don't ask."

Tsunade: "Okay… let's just go."

Alanna: "LALO WAKE UP!!"

You: "If I can have my wrist back then I can wake him up!" You gave Sasuke a look. He let you go. You walked over to Lalo. You whispered/sang in his ear. "When you look me in the eyes. Ya tell me that ya love me and everything's alright, when you're right here by my side (He hates that song! XD)." He woke up.

Lalo: "DAMN IT AMARANTA! I hat it when you do that!"

You: "I know you do…" Whilst flicking his forehead, "which is WHY I do that!" Sasuke seemed to be giving both you and Lalo a sort of dirty look.

Tsunade: "Okay, okay lovebirds let's get going."

You and Lalo: "ME IN LOVE WITH THAT!? GROSS!!!"

Sasuke whisper: "Lovebirds…?" Tsunade walked along with Alanna and Lalo behind her.

You: "Wait up!" You ran, but Sasuke got a hold of your wrist (again) and flipped your hand over.

Sasuke: "Sa-su-A-mi… SasuAmi?"

You: *_SHIT!_*

Sasuke: "What does SasuAmi mean?

You: "N-nothing!" You got out of his grip and started running to your group.

Sasuke: "Why did she have half of my name and her name put toget--"*_Does s-she like me!?_*

Sakura: *_DAMN IT! Sasuke might start to like her!_* "Uh, Sasuke not to bring you down, but Sasu is Lalo's middle name."

Sasuke: "How do you know?"

Sakura: "Trust me. I know."

Naruto: "Whether it is or not I think they like each other!"

Sakura: "See? Even Naruto sees love when it's there!"

Sasuke: "But yesterday you said that he wouldn't know what love is if it bit him in the ass."

Sakura: "I was just kidding *anime sweat drop*!"

Back to your group:

You: "Where are we going and are we there yet!?"

Tsunade: "You'll see and no."

You: "And no… THAT ALMOST SOUNDS LIKE INO!" Everyone stopped and looked at you. "What? It's fun! And no, Ino, and no, Ino!

Everyone (except you): *anime sweat drop*

Tsunade: "Let's just keep going!"

Alanna and Lalo: "RIGHT!" You followed behind everyone. Besides Tobi, you're probably the most childish ninja.

Tsunade: "We're here!"

You: We're in a forest…"

Tsunade: "Yes and this is where your new sensei is. Good bye." She disappeared.

You: "What do we do now?"

Alanna: "I dunno."

Lalo: "Let's wait."

Alanna: "Waiting is for squares!"

You: "So is reading."

Alanna: "I know! And?"

You: "You're the best reader."

Alanna: "Lalo, remind me to kill her later."

Lalo: "CAN I HELP!?"

Alanna: "Sure! Anyone is welcome! Except Sasuke, he's too…"

Lalo: "Emo?"

Alanna: "YUP!"

You: "HE'S NOT EMO DAMN IT!!"

Alanna: "Says the woman who loves him!"

Lalo: "You love him!?"

You: "NO! I-I like him…"

???: "Ah, teenage problems! Good thing I don't have to go through that again!"

You: "Who said that!?

???: "Your new sensei." A young man jumped from out of a tree. "Hello my new pupils." (Use your imagination and pretend he has a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, a headband around his arm,and that he's wearing one of those green vests that all the jonin wear. Like Kakashi or Gay… I mean Gai!) "My name is Taizen, but you guys have to call my Taizen Sensei. SUCKERS! So what are all your names?"

You: "WAIT! What if you're just an enemy ninja in disguise!?"

Taizen: *_Damn, I can tell this kid is gonna be a big pain in the ass!_* "Look snot bugger, I was hired by Tsunade! *whisper* And just so you know she's watching us to see how we get along. So I'd shut it If I were you!" You glared at him.

Alanna: "Why should we listen to you!?"

Lalo: "Yeah!?"

Taizen: "Cuz if you little brats don't listen to then we'll fail every mission, millions of people might die cuz you don't follow directions, and… I won't even bother to teach you how to control your demon powers!"

You: "I suddenly LOVE our new sensei!!"

Lalo and Alanna: "ME TOO!!!"

Taizen: "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

You: "So what life threatening mission are going on today!!!?" Everyone gave you a strange look. Sensei gave you the strangest look. "What?"  
Taizen: "Woa there little brat! What are you talking about!?"  
You: "Our mission..."  
Taizen: "All our mission is today is escorting a little kid back to the land of waves."  
You: "Awwww, really!?"  
Taizen: "Sorry, kid." A little boy came out from behind Taizen sensei, crying. "This kid's name is Jay. He was swimming when he went too far and got caught in an ocean current."  
Jay: "C-can you h-help me find my m-mommy and d-daddy!?" You felt sorry for him You knelt down in front of him and put your hand on his shoulder.  
You: "Yeah. We'll help you find your mom and dad." He cried even more and started hugging you, you hugged him back. A tear escaped from your eye.  
Taizen: "What's wrong with her?"  
Alanna: "Her mom and dad died."  
Lalo: "She sometimes got mad at them, but there's no doubt that she misses them like heck."  
Taizen: "Oh..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FF 1hr later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You guys were walking and walking. It wasn't as exciting as you thought it would be. You were hoping it would be a bit like when squad 7 went to the land of waves. With in 3 hours of walking you had gotten to the start of the lake... thing.  
Jay: "I'm NOT swimming across!"  
Taizen: "None of us are. there's supposed to be a boat around here... there it is!"When everyone got on the boat they yelled "Not rowing!", except for Taizen sensei. "What!?"  
Lalo: "Looks like you have to row!" whilst giving the ores to Taizen Sensei.  
Taizen: "Crap!" He started rowing. You guys got there in under 10 minutes. While getting out of the boat you grabbed Jay's wrist and helped him out.  
Jay: "Thanks." A woman ran up to him and started hugging him.  
The Lady: "Jay I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you sooooo much!!"  
You: "I'm guessing he's your kid?" She and Jay nodded. They walked away. "Well that was...... 1 hour and 18 minutes of my life wasted. OW!"  
Alanna: "What?  
You: "I don't' know. My ass has been hurting and so has my head."  
Alanna: "Me too."  
Lalo: "Your asses cuz you guys deserve it and your heads cuz maybe they're finally forming brains!"  
You and Alanna: "WHAT!?"  
Taizen: "Fight the enemy not each other." You looked over your shoulder and saw men shipping fresh fish.  
You: "OMG!!"  
Alanna: "What? OMG!" You both kept staring at the fish.

You couldn't resist any longer. You ran up to the fish and started eating. "I want some..."  
Taizen: "AMI! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!!?" He ran up to you." Stop that! Ami!" He grabbed you by your head band and dragged you away. You were still chewing your fish. "What the hell Ami!!?"  
You: "What?"  
Taizen "What do you mean what!!?"  
You: "I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..." You hung your head.  
Taizen: "*sigh* It's okay, just don't do it again okay?"  
You: "Okay..."You fell asleep on the way back. You were cuddling with Lalo.  
Lalo: "What the!!!?"  
Taizen: "Okay we're back on land. Everyone off."  
Lalo: "Help! I c-can't get her off of me!"  
Alanna and Taizen: "Guess you'll have to carry her back."  
Lalo: "UGH!" When you guys got back to the village Lalo had to carry you all the way to Sasuke's house. He knocked on the door.  
Sasuke: "Hello? W-why are carrying Ami?"  
Lalo: "She fell asleep on our way back to the village and clinged on to me."  
Sasuke: _*So does she really like him!!?*_ "Oh..."  
Lalo: "Where's her room?"  
Sasuke: "I-if you want I'll carry her in."  
Lalo: "Na. I don't want to be the one who gave you back pain." Sasuke lead Lalo into your room. He set you down. "*whisper* Why are you so... *sigh* forget it..." He stood up and left. You stayed in that spot and slept the rest of the day. Days past and weird things starting happening. Like one time Alanna kept staring at Naruto's clothes that had just come out of the drier.

Naruto: "What are you doing?"

Alanna: "I want to jump in the pile of clothes."

Naruto: "Why and why don't you?"

Alanna: "I don't know and they're your clothes!"

Naruto: "Yeah, I'd probably have to burn them later." The same thing happened to you, only a little different. You saw Sasuke and you clothes in a pile freshly out of the drier. You stared at it for 3 seconds then jumped in. Then Sasuke came.

Sasuke: "Uhhh, what are you doing?"

You: "P-playing with the clothes."

Sasuke: "Why?"

You: "Cuz they're soft and they smell good."

Sasuke: "Okay…" and he left. Then one morning you two were in for a surprise…

Sasuke's house: Naruto's apartment:

You woke up and you headed for the bathroom. Alanna woke up and headed for the bathroom.

You looked into the mirror. She looked into the mirror.

You: "AHHHHHHHHH!"Alanna: "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Sasuke came in. Naruto shouted.

Sasuke: "Are you okay!?" Naruto: "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!!"

You showed him. She shouted back.

You: "I-I-I have cat ears and a tail!!"Alanna: "I have cat ears and a tail!"

Sasuke: "You're a neko…?" Naruto: "I HATE cats!!!"

You: "I guess so…" Alanna: "Get used to~~"

"Is this permanent Sasuke?" "Woa! I can turn it on and off!!"

Sasuke: "It might be. I'll help you hide it." Naruto: "You wanna a cookie!? Just shut up and go to  
sleep!!"

An hour later…

You were standing outside of Naruto's apartment. You: "Alanna, hurry up!!!"

Alanna: "Don't rush me lady!!" When she saw you she asked, "Dude… what up with the hooded cloak?" You: I-I… I had a surprise this morning."

Alanna: "Me too."

You and Alanna: "Ill go first! Okay you go. No you! You!!"

Alanna: "Just go!" you took off your hood. "You too!?"

You: "What!?"

Alanna: "I'm a neko too!"

You; "But where's your~~" Her ears and tail popped out. "Woa…" You looked down mine is permanent…"

Alanna: "Really…?" You nodded. She smiled. "Let's take a walk!"

You: "Okay." Her ears and tail disappeared. You guys (once again) ended up in the lake. But before you guys could get too close you saw a black haired man sitting on your rock and a blond haired girl washing her face. "*whisper* Alanna… it's Itachi and a blonde girl!"

Alanna whisper: "That's Deidara stupid!"

You (loud voice): "WHY DO I ALWAYS GET HIM MIXED UP WITH A GIRL!!!!?' You suddenly felt someone behind you. He picked you and Alanna up.

Itachi: "Deidara look what I caught. 2 little girls." Deidara stood up, walked up to you, and put his hand on your head.

Deidara: "I think this one is hiding something, un." He pulled down your hood. "A neko!?"

Itachi: "So then I caught a little girl and her pet neko."

You: "I'm no one's pet!"

Deidara: "Tell me Ami, where are your parents? They must be so worried about you." You widened your eyes and started throwing a fit of anger. "Calm down I'm just playing, un! We better get going to the Akatsuki and show leader-sama his new pets, yeah."

Itachi: "You're so right." While getting on Deidara's bird struggled to get out of Itachi's grip. Alanna didn't seem to struggle at all. During the flight Alanna got out of Itachi's grip and sat down next to Deidara.

Deidara: "What do you want, un?"

Alanna: "Nothing. Just want to get a front view." He smiled at her. You kept trying to get out Itachi's grip.

You: "LET GO OF ME!!"

Itachi: "Struggling is going to get you nowhere." You stopped.

You: "Please let me go. There's nowhere for me to run to."

Itachi: "You might jump off."

Alanna: "Trust me she won't. She's scared of heights."

You: "I-it's true." He let you go. You go on your knees and looked down. You saw how high you were and got scared. You tried getting more into the middle, but ended up falling anyway. You stretched out your arms and Itachi caught you before you could REALLY fall.

Itachi: "What's wrong with you!!!?" You were crying.

You: "It's my fault I'm scared of heights!!?"

Itachi: "Y-you're crying!? D-don't cry!"

You: "Oh, should I laugh!!!?"

Itachi: "Well no, but~~"

Deidara: "You're not that good with kids are you?"

Itachi: "No." He took a deep breath, turned you and put his hands on your shoulders. "A-are you okay?" You shook you head yes. "I'm s-s-s-… I'm s-s-s-sorry I let you fall."

You: "You don't say sorry often do you?"

Itachi: "I usually don't have anything to be sorry about."

Deidara: "He could chop off Kisame's balls and not feel sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

you: " wow itacho your heartless!"  
itachi: "itacho?"  
you: "sorry, alanna got me into saying that."  
alanna: "SHUT UP!!! he might hurt us... or even worse he might hurt ME!"  
deidara: "don't worry i won't lethim hurt either of don't want leader-sama's new pet to get hurt now do we, un?"  
you: "who you callin a pet macho girl!?"  
deidara: "what did you call me, un?" your ears went down.  
you: "n-nothing."  
deidara: "thats what i thought," A storm started to form. "Itachi, hold on to the neko, un."

You: "I have a name!!"

Deidara: "fine then, Itachi hold on to Ami, yeah."

You: "uh, never mind! Hold onto the neko sounds better!!"

Deidara: "god woman… cat thing! Which way do you want it, yeah!?"

Alanna: "just shut the fuck up already!" you saw the storm starting to form.

You: "D-Deidara do you know how strong this storm is gonna to be?"

Deidara: "sorry, un. But I'm not a specialist in weather conditions, yeah." Gray clouds started to form and it looked like it was going to rain. A lighting bolt struck right in front of Deidara's "art".

Alanna: "OMFG! It almost hit us!!"

Deidara: "It's getting dangerous here, yeah. We better land and take cover, un!" Deidara landed the bird next to a cave. You all got off and entered the cave.

Alanna: "we're supposed to sleep in here?!"

Itachi: "what were you expecting princess!? A five-star hotel?"

Alanna: "well it would have been nice!"

Deidara: "well you won't always get what you want in life." You started rubbing your eyes.

You: "I'm tired."

Itachi: "it's only 6:35!"

You: "I'm half neko, HALF neko for gods' sake!"

Deidara: "stop fighting! I'm gonna have to go outside to find some fire-wood, un."

Alanna: "I'll help you!" they walked outside.

You: _*god is that really what I do when I'm with Sasuke!?* _"wait don't leave me here with ita~~" too late their gone.

Itachi: "why did I have to get stuck with the neko thing!?"

You: "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I HAVE A NAME!!"

Itachi: "and why do I give a shit?"

You: "god you really are like your brother." He came after you and grabbed you by the neck. You started to kick and scratch at him. Deidara and Alanna came back.

Deidara: "what's wrong we heard… what's going on here?"

You: "Itachi's trying to kill me!" Itachi let go of you and you hit the ground landing on your ass.

Alanna: "we're gone not even 5 seconds and you guys are already trying to kill each other!?"

You: "He wasn't trying to kill me, he WAS killing me!!"

Deidara: "Itachi maybe you should come with me, un…"

Alanna: "But~~"

Deidara: "Sorry, but I don't' want Leader-sama's new pet to die before give it to him."

Alanna: "Fine… and she's NOT a pet! She's my friend!"

Itachi: "In the Akatsuki we don't give nekos a lot of freedom." That made you mad.

Alanna: "Thanks to you I'm not walking with Deidara!"

You: "And it's my fault he was killing me!!!?"

Alanna: "Yes! Now I'm not walking with my husband! I'm gonna kill you!" little did they know Itachi and Deidara were listening to every word…

You: "Wait, wait, wait. Husband?"

Alanna: "Sorry, I got it from that picture you drew…"

You: "YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY NOTEBOOK!!!!?"

Alanna: "M-maybe." She said with shifty eyes.

Out side:

Itachi: "Notebook?"

Deidara: "Yeah, she loves to draw, un. I caught her drawing in my class a few times, yeah."

Itachi: "Hmmm." He smiled and turned to Deidara. "Her husband."

Deidara: "…… omg…"

You: "Alanna did you hear that?"

Alanna: "Yeah, I heard someone say omg…"

Deidara whisper: "Shit…" they started running. Alanna went to look outside.

Alanna: "I don't see anything."

You: "I guess we're just hearing things."

Alanna: "That's probably it." She came back in. "So what do we do now?"

You: "I dunno. LET'S PLAY A GAME!!"

Alanna: "Oh god!"

You: "Like you have any better ideas!"

Alanna: "Fine what do you want to play?"

You: "How about…… catch with this rock!?"

Alanna: "Okay just don't give a concussion!"

You: "Don't worry." You two played catch for 5 minutes.

Alanna: "THIS IS BORING!" When she got the rock she threw it at you and it hit you in the head. "DAMN!!" You passed out. Itachi and Deidara came back.

Deidara: "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, UN!!!?"

Alanna: "I-I got mad and accidentally threw a rock at her."

Itachi: "Sweet! See Deidara, I'm not the only one who tried to kill her!"

Alanna: "It was an accident Itacho!" He glared at her.

Itachi: "She's out cold… and if you call me Itacho again you'll be joining her." Alanna stuck out her tongue at him.

Deidara: "This is a perfect time, yeah."

Alanna: "For what?"

Deidara: "To put this in her headband, un."

Alanna: "What that?"

Deidara: "It's a microchip we use on nekos, un."

Alanna: "W-why?"

Deidara: "If they escape we can track them… so they can't tell anyone where the Akatsuki hideout is or any other important info like that, un. It's also so they won't act out, yeah."

Alanna: "I can't let you do that to her!"

Itachi: "Why not?"

Alanna: "She's my friend stupid!!"

Deidara: "Too bad cuz you're the one has to put it on her, un."

Alanna: "WHAT!?"

Itachi: "She doesn't trust us, if we wake her up she WILL runaway!"

Alanna: "But~~"

Deidara: "Just put it on her, yeah!" He put the microchip in her hand and pushed her towards you. She almost put it in your headband, but then dropped it and tried to smash it. Deidara stopped her. "Just cuz I like you doesn't mean I wouldn't kill you, yeah…" She looked into his face and then picked up the chip (you: YAY! Me: microchip. You: awww…). She leaned down next to you and before putting it on you she whispered in your ear.

Alanna: "I'm sorry." She put it on and stood up. "There! Are you happy now!?"

Deidara: "I'm sorry, but it's the rule, un." He tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away and walked outside. You woke up shortly after.

You: "W-what happened? Why does my head hurt, why is my headband itchy, and where's Alanna?" They just stared at you. "What?"

Deidara: "Nothing, un." He walked outside. He saw Alanna sitting atop of the cave. He climbed up and sat next to her. "You should come in, un. It's getting dangerous out here, yeah." She turned away.

Alanna: "Get away."

Deidara: "I know you're mad, but it's what happens, un."

Alanna: "How would you know how I feel?"

Deidara: "Cuz I used to have a neko friend, un."

Alanna: "I never saw an episode that said that."

Deidara: "You think everything they say in those episodes are true, yeah!?

Alanna: "Well I… give me an example!"

Deidara: "Itachi, un. He didn't kill his family… Leader-sama took over his body, yeah. When Leader-sama was starting this organization he couldn't get anyone to join, so to get some people possessed the bodies of people created chaos himself, un."

Alanna: "I-I never knew…"

Deidara: "You wanna go back in NOW?" She nodded. "Okay, but before we go in I warn you, un. Do not tell Ami about the chip (you: YAYS!! me: microchip! You: awww…), yeah!"

Alanna: "Why?"

Deidara: "Just don't, un!" The rain came. When they came in they saw you and Itachi (GETTING BUSY!! JK! JK!) …… getting along!? "How come you two aren't killing each other, un?"

You: "Itachi was telling me a story."

Alanna: "About what?"

You: "How it's not his fault he killed his clan." You turned back to Itachi. "I'm sorry I called you heartless."

Itachi: "You actually were right about that." You stared at him in confusion.

Alanna: "Are we gonna start a fire or not!?"

Deidara: "Oh right!" Itachi and Deidara started the fire. Everyone fell asleep quickly. Alanna snuggled with Deidara (no surprise) and you ended up holding onto Itachi.

You: _*He's close enough to Sasuke…*_

Back at the village:

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's apartment and knocked on the door. Naruto: "What're you doing here Sasuke!?"

Sasuke: "Have you seen Ami!? She left this morning and a storm is here."

Naruto: "Sasuke… a-are YOU worried!!?"

Sasuke: "A guy's only human!!"

Naruto: "Sorry, but I haven't. Come to think of it I just now noticed that Alanna has been gone."

Sasuke: "We better go tell Tsunade."

Naruto: "You want Alanna back!!?"

Sasuke: "Just C'mon!"

The next morning:

In the cave (or is it!? Dun dun dun!!)

You woke up and found yourself in a dark, pitch-black place. You felt as though you were falling off of something. You then felt two arms wrap around you. ???: "Be more careful." You heard a voice say.

You: "H-who's there!?" You heard a sigh. Light came into the dark place. When you could see again you realized that the "dark place" was just Itachi's cloak covering you like a blanket. You also realized that you were in the sky now. "W-what happened to the cave?"

Itachi: "We got out and headed for the Akatsuki again. You were the only one still sleeping…"

You: "And let me guess. I almost fell off?"

Alanna: "Yup."

You: "Well I'm taking a bit more sleeping time."

Deidara: "No need, un. We're here, yeah."

Alanna: "The Akatsuki…" Deidara landed in front of a cave and told everyone to get off. The cave opened and you went inside following behind Itachi. You guys went passed the living room. You saw all the members of the Akatsuki.

You: "OMFG!!!! IT'S FISHDICK, PINOCCHIO, MONEY-MAN, CAPTAIN CUSS-A-LOT, LOLLIPOP, AND ZETSU!!!!!" Everyone stopped and looked at you. "W-what?"

Itachi: "#1: Who were you calling all those names? #2: Why didn't you call me, Deidara, and Zetsu names, not that we want ones? And #3: "WTF!!?"

You: "#1: Kisame is Fishdick, Sasori is Pinocchio, Kakazu is Money-Man, Hidan is Captain cuss-a-lot, Tobi is Lollipop, And Zetsu is… well… Zetsu! #2: You're Weasel, Deidara is Big Bird, and Zetsu… I can't really think of a name for him. And #3: It's fun making up names!"

Alanna: "Amaranta I swear you have so many problems!"

Deidara: "Let's just keep going shall we!?"

You: "Why come they didn't I was a neko?"

Itachi: "Why come?"

You: "It's my thing."

Itachi: "Okay… It's because my cloak covers your ears and tail."

You: "Ohhh…" You entered a dark room. There you saw Leader-sama.

Leader: "Itachi, Deidara. What have you brought me today?"

Itachi: "A possible member and a neko pet for you."

Leader: "A neko?"

Itachi: "Yes, sir."

Leader: "Is she wired yet?"

Itachi: "Yes."

You: "Wired?"

Deidara: "While you were knocked out we had Alanna wire your headband with a microchip." You looked over at Alanna. She gave you a sad eyes look.

Leader: "I'm sorry men, but I'm no good with pets. Especially after the sushi incident. It seems that you will be the neko's shukun (master), Itachi."

You and Itachi: "WHAT!?"

Leader: "And you will be *thinking* Alanna's caretaker, Deidara."

Deidara: "Hai."

Alanna: "Yes!"


	9. Chapter 9

You: "I-Itachi… what does "wired" mean!?"

Itachi: "Calm down all it means is that you have a microchip in your headband."

You: "WHAT!?" you tried to take it off, but got shocked. "What the…?"

Alanna: "Don't bother it won't come off…"

You: "Alanna, why did you~~" she looked at the ground.

Alanna: "They forced me to…"

Itachi: "Now let's see, what shall the chosen word be?"

You: "Chosen word?"

Itachi: "The chosen word or words are what I say when you act out."

You: "You mean like Inuyasha!?"

Itachi: "Sorta, only instead of you crashing into the ground the headband will choke you."

You: "……Okay. Moving on…… d-do you know e-anything about b-being a n-neko?" You were nervous cuz you felt like an idiot asking him if he knew anything about how to live your life.

Itachi: "You don't know anything?"

You: "I know that they have cat ears and a tail and that some can turn it on and off."

Itachi: "Wow…… you were half right about the on and off thing. Ya see~~"

Leader: "Can you take this outside?"

Deidara and Itachi: "Hai." Everyone got out.

Itachi: "As I was saying, full nekos are to turn it on and off against their will. They have to practice to learn and remember how to turn it on and off. Full Nekos also have the power to turn into anything they want, even lifeless everyday objects. Half nekos are people who are stuck as nekos. And quarter nekos… they're useless, all they can do is turn it on… and… off…" Itachi's mind seemed to drift off as he looked into nowhere. He then ran to Deidara and grabbed him from the arm. "*whisper* Deidara what if she's a neko!?"

Deidara whisper: "*sarcasm* No really, un!? I thought those cat ears and tail were part of a costume, yeah!"

Itachi whisper: "Don't mock me… and I was talking about Alanna! She might be quarter neko!"

Deidara whisper: "What would make you think that, un!?"

Itachi whisper: "She has Tenpineko inside her, she could be a neko…"

Deidara: "I guess we'll have to wait and see, un." You shouted to Itachi.

You: "You haven't finished telling us about nekos!" He walked back to you.

Itachi: "Quarter nekos can, at one point, become half nekos and half nekos to quarter nekos, but NO ONE can become full neko. They must be born with it.

You: "How do you know what type of neko you are?"

Itachi: "It's hard to tell. Oh, and one more thing that you should NEVER forget as a neko."

You and Alanna: "What?"

Itachi: "Don't you EVER bother your master or make him angry, just cuz you resemble a normal human… doesn't mean he wouldn't kill you." He had a serious face. He even scared you a little.

Deidara: "Came Alanna, we'd better get you more acquainted with everyone and where you will be sleeping, yeah." You kept staring at Itachi still a bit scared. He smirked.

Itachi: "I'd best show you to your bed, you must like a nap right about now."

You: _*OMG! He read my mind!!*_

Itachi: "Not really, don't have to be a mind reader to figure you out!" You stopped and looked at the ground as you remembered Sasuke and your friends in the Leaf Village. "You miss your new friends don't you?" You shook your head yes. _*That's not good. If she keeps holding onto those feelings then she might be the downfall of the Akatsuki…*_ "Don't worry, you'll forget all about them eventually." You shook you head yes again even though you knew that you could never forget them…… especially Sasuke. Itachi lead you into a room that was nice and neat.

You: "Ita~~ I mean shukun, where will I sleep?"

Itachi: "First of all, you better get used to calling me Itachi-shukun, Itachi-danna, or just shukun or danna."

You: "But danna also means husband…"

Itachi: "Just go with it!"

You: "Hai Itachi-danna!"

Itachi: "Much better."

You: "Where will I sleep shukun?"

Itachi: "Where ever you feel comfortable."

You: "So I can sleep anywhere, danna!?"

Itachi: "Yes and you don't have to say danna or shukun in every sentence you say."

You: "Sumimasen (sorry)." Then something magical happened. He……………… LAUGHED!!!!

Itachi: "You're a funny little kid." He whipped a tear from his face (it's from laughing so much). You stared at him in confusion.

You: "W-why are you laughing?"

Itachi: "Cuz it's funny!"

You: "What is?"

Itachi: "Well… you are!"

You: "What did I do that's so funny?" His laughter had died down.

Itachi: "The way you try to be like us."

You: "I don't follow."

Itachi: "You know words we say, the way we do things, and our culture. You wish you were Japanese, but you'll always just be a little Mexican, American girl (I forgot to mention that)."

You: "En gozen sumimasen maro tezawari ki shudan (I am sorry you feel that way)." He then looked at you with enlightened eyes, but you didn't notice. You took off his cloak, handed it to him, and you jumped on his bed and curled up into a ball.

Itachi: "A-are you okay?" You didn't answer. Alanna and Deidara came (Alanna actually ran in and Deidara walked in a minute later).

Alanna: "Ami, look what I~~. Itachi what did you do!?"

Deidara: "Did you try to kill her again, un?"

Itachi: "NO! I was… laughing at her Japanese."

Alanna: "YOU MURDERER!!!"

Itachi: "What!? I DIDN'T kill her!!!"

Alanna: "But you murdered her Japanese spirit!!"

You: "Dumb ass, that's not what I'm upset about…" Alanna walked over to you.

Alanna: "Then why are you so sad?" You sat up.

You: "Being here in the Akatsuki just… *sigh* I just really miss the Leaf Village."

Alanna: "How could you miss it!? We've only been there for like three days!"

You: "Still…" You curled up into a ball again.

Alanna: "Deidara-rusuban (caretaker) and Itachi, would you guys mind stepping outside for a while?"

Itachi: "But it's my roo~~"

Deidara: "We'll leave now, un."

Alanna: "Supashi-bo (thank you)." They went outside. Alanna turned to you. "What's really wrong?" You sat back up.

You: "I told you already…"

Alanna: "But there's something more. Don't lie to me."

You: "The killing…"

Alanna: "What?"

You: "THE KILLING DAMN IT!!"

Alanna: "Oh… you mean you don't want to kill anybody do you?"

You: "Yes."

Alanna: "But you're more violent than me!!"

You: "But I don't like being violent! The only reason I'm so violent is cuz I don't want to be weak. I don't want to be the little girl that everyone picks on or the worthless girl that can't defend herself or… that's the only reason why I'm violent."

Alanna: "So you're violent cuz you want to be able to stand up for yourself?"

You: "That's exactly it."

Alanna: "That's a shame cuz you'll be killing many people. It doesn't matter who they are you'll still kill them."

You: "Alanna, you know I would never… I COULD never kill someone. That's who I am, the extremely violent yet nice girl."

Alanna: "YOU BETTER GET OVER THAT!!"

You: "But Alanna, we're not~~"

Alanna: "PLAYING AROUND ANYMORE, I KNOW!!" She took a deep breath and leaned in closer to you. "Listen, I know we're not playing around, but we can't avoid orders."

You: "Orders?"

Alanna: "Yes orders. Some of our missions will be mainly about killing someone."

You: "But I can't… I will NEVER kill!" She slapped you.

Alanna: "This time YOU don't get it! I'm sorry I slapped you, but you need to get it through your thick mind that at some point you will kill someone… even if you were still in the Leaf Village. You have to face it, being a ninja is all about killing." She left the room and Itachi came back in.

Itachi: "What happened? Alanna seemed really mad."

You: "N-nothing."

Itachi: "Well whatever it was it better not effect your work."

You: "Work?"

Itachi: "Yes, we have a mission."

You: "Already!?"

Itachi: "Yes, now get ready!"

You: "How do I get ready?"

Itachi: "Do you have all your weapons?"

You: "Yes."

Itachi: "Then you're ready."

You: "How are we gonna get there?"

Itachi: "Walking."

You: "Is it far?"

Itachi: "Yes, we're probably gonna be gone for a day."

You: "Ugh."

Itachi: "Don't complain."

You: "Hai Itachi-shukun." You followed behind Itachi all the way to the entrance/exit. You two walked for a couple of minutes. "Shukun where are we going?"

Itachi: "We're going to the village hidden in the waterfalls to get~~ I got it!!"

You: "Got what?"

Itachi: "The chosen words."

You: "So what are they?"

Itachi: "Fuka neesan (bad girl)!" You then felt you headband choking you. "Oops! SUTOPPU (STOP)!" Your headband stopped choking you.

You: "WHAT THE HELL!!!?"

Itachi: "Well you wanted to know what the words were."

You: "But not like that!!" You stomped your feet.

Itachi: "Too bad cuz from now on whenever you hear me say those words you will be choked." While stomping your feet you felt that you had stepped on something. You bent down and dusted off the dirt. "What did you find?"

You: "I dunno." You picked it up.(those brown spots are dirt NOT shit!!!)

Itachi: "It's an Anbu mask."

You: "What's it doing here?"

Itachi: "Many Anbu have tried to find the Akatsuki layer, but none have."

You: "So this is a REAL Anbu mask!?"

Itachi: "Yes… for some reason it looks familiar. Maybe it's best if you put it back."

You: "NO WAY!! This thing's cool!"

Itachi: "Fine, but I can't see why you would want it. I mean, look at it! It's dusty, muddy, broken, and smudged!"

You: "I can fix it!"

Itachi: "Just don't get your hopes too high up. C'mon we'd better get going."

You: "Okay shukun!" The two of you walked until dusk came (around 7 or 8 O'clock). "Danna, what was it again you said we had to get?"

Itachi: "We have to get… god this will sound stupid! We have to get jewelry for Konan…"

You: "We're getting waaa?"

Itachi: "Leader-sama is a huge pushover for Konan. If she asks him for something he'll get it for her!"

You: "Wow…"

Itachi: "I know."

You: "Are we almost there shukun?"

Itachi: "We still have a ways to go. I guess it's cuz of that Anbu mask dilemma."

You: "Sumimasen danna…"

Itachi: "It's okay ^/_\^"

You: "Will we have to camp out here?"

Itachi: "I guess so."

You: "I'LL GET FIREWOOD!!" You started to run, but Itachi grabbed you by the headband holding you back. "Hey! What's the big idea!!? I'm trying to get firewood!"

Itachi: "The big idea is that you could run away at any given moment." Your eyes widen.

You: "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!!?"

Itachi: "You're not that bright are you?"

You: "Nope! X3"

Itachi: "If you go for firewood then I have to come too."

You: "So you'll be following me?"

Itachi: "Yup."

You: "GROSS!!!!! Are you gonna follow me when I gotta piss!!!?"

Itachi: "NO!"

You: "Oh… good cuz I have to."

Itachi: "I'm not following you, but remember that if you do runaway you'll choke to death."

You: "Hai!" You ran behind a tree and relieved yourself (aka: pissed).

The Leaf Village:

Tsunade: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE **GONE**!!!!?"

Sasuke: "I swear on my life that I have no idea where they are!!"

Naruto: "They just sorta disappeared."

Tsunade: "They can't just disappear!"

Sasuke: "All I know is that Ami went over to Naruto's apartment."

Naruto: "All **I **know is that they went for a walk."

Tsunade: "Anything could've happened to them! Naruto, I need you to tell the Anbu to look for her."

Naruto: "Hai, but first could you tell me what's so important about their return?"

Tsunade: "They have VERY powerful demons inside them. If those demons fall into the wrong hands… who knows what'll happen."

Naruto: "Oh. In that case I'd better get going!" He ran out the door.

Tsunade: "Sasuke I need you to look for her alone."

Sasuke: "Why me and why no team?"

Tsunade: "Just go look for her!"

Sasuke: "Hai!" He ran out the door. _*Ami… what could've happened to you?*_

The middle of nowhere:

You: "Itachi-danna Look!!"

Itachi: "I'M **NOT **LOOKING AT YOUR URINE!!"

You: "NOT THAT!!"

Itachi: "What then?"

You: "It's gone." You came out from behind tree.

Itachi: "What's gone?"

You: "Something shiny that I saw."

Itachi: *anime sweat drop* "GOD YOU'RE A DUMB ASS!!!"

You: "And?" You looked at him mindlessly.

Itachi: "Never mind. Anyway, your favorite time that you've been waiting for all day…"

You: "SLEEP!!!?"

Itachi: "Sleep."

You: "YAY!!!!!! But we don't have firewood."

Itachi: "It's probably better that way. We don't want Anbu's coming for us do we?"

You: "Well no, but how are we gonna keep warm?"

Itachi: "Body warmth."

You: "Great…" You cuddled into Itachi's cloak and tried to sleep, but for some odd reason you couldn't. Half way into the night you got out of Itachi's grip/hug/grasp.


	10. Chapter 10

Itachi woke up and saw that you weren't there. He assumed that you had run away. Itachi: "FUKA NEESAN!!!!" You came out from behind a tree.

You: "I-ta-chi you id-i-ot!! I-'m o-v-er he-re!!!"

Itachi: "Sutoppu!" You weren't being choked anymore.

You: "GOD!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?"

Itachi: "I thought you had runaway…"

You: "No! I was just pissing!"

Itachi: "Oh…"

You: "Next time shukun call out my name and I just might answer."

Itachi: "And what if you don't?"

You: "Then I'm probably crapping."

Itachi: "You're a sick minded little girl."

You: "Hehe I know."

Itachi: "W-what are you wearing?"

You: "Clothes?"

Itachi: "You weren't wearing those yesterday."

You: "I couldn't sleep last night, and when I can't sleep I create."

Itachi: "But how did you get your headband off!? It still has the microchip!"

You: "Not really. I figured the only way to get out of the headband was to put the microchip on my choker necklace (the name is just too convenient!)!"

Itachi: "Okay… well we have to get going now."

You: "Okay shukun." While walking you remembered something. "Oh, danna look! I fixed the mask and even made it better!"

Itachi: "Now it's scaring me how familiar it looks!"

You: "Danna, you get scared!!?"

Itachi: "Of course, doesn't everyone?"

You: "Yeah, but I never knew that YOU could get scared!"

Itachi: "One is only human…" After walking for 5 minutes Itachi asked you something. "(Will you marry me -/_\-!? JK! JK! JK!) Could you, uh, put it on?"

You: "Put what on?"

Itachi: "The mask, I'd like to see how it would look like on you."

You: "Sure ^_^!" You took out the mask and put it on. "Do I look like a real Anbu!?"

Itachi: "You look… familiar."

You: "Not that again! Why do you feel this mask looks so familiar?"

Itachi: "If I knew that then I wouldn't keep asking!"

You: "Good point." You heard and saw a waterfall. "Itachi-danna are we here?"

Itachi: "We're here." All you saw was a waterfall.

You: "Uhhh, shukun where's the town?"

Itachi: "It should be here." He looked at his map then squinted. "TOBI!!!!!"

You: "What's wrong!?"

Itachi: "TOBI GAVE ME HIS STUPID PRETEND MAP!!!"

You: "Will Leader-sama punish us?"

Itachi: "Most likely…" Just then you saw an old man on the other side. Itachi walked up to him and grabbed him from his collar. "Where's the nearest town?"

You: "Danna put him down!!"

Itachi: "SHUT UP! *turns to old man* I'll ask once more, where is the nearest town!?"

Old man: "K-K-Kohana!" Itachi dropped him.

Itachi: "Ami kill him for me will ya?" Whilst handing you a kunai. As far as you could see the old man was already half dead.

You: "I-Itachi-shukun I-I can't…" ???: "You know you want to…" You heard a voice in your head say.

Itachi: "You have to or else you'll die along with him." You held the kunai unsteadily.

You: "B-but sh-shukun!"

Itachi: "NOW!" You closed you eyes. You found yourself floating in the middle of nowhere inside your mind. Then you saw a guy… that looked a lot like you!

You: "H-who are you!?"

???: "Are you really that stupid!?"

You: "Huh?"

???: "*sigh* Name's Armando. I'm you and you're me…"

You: "How's that~~"

Armando: "Possible? You know what a doppelganger is, don't you?" You nodded yes. "Well that's what I am. I'm your doppelganger."

You: "Then why are you a guy?"

Armando: "Actually I'm real it's just that I'm just invisible to everyone else, but you. I can become visible to everyone, but I don't feel like it. Your inner self… I locked that bitch up."

You: "WHY!?"

Armando: "Cuz she's a pussy! She's eviler than you by 2%! You need someone tough to lead your life." You suddenly felt a smack in the back of your head.

Itachi: "I told you to kill him or would you rather die with him!!!?" You looked down at the old man.

Armando: "Just do it already!!" You closed you eyes and… killed him. When you opened your eyes you saw a bloody old man, but instead of feeling guilty you felt… alive! It was the first time you had killed anyone and you liked it.

You: _*You were right Armando! Killing IS fun!!*_

Armando: "I told you."

Itachi: "Good job…" You took off your mask and dusted it off.

You: "It was my pleasure." You put the mask back on.

Itachi: "Th-there's something different about you…"

You: "I'll take that as a compliment. Now let's get going to Kohana. Gotta get those Jewels!"

Itachi: "I like you new personality!" You grinned at him and then jumped onto the trees and towards Kohana. "What was it that made you suddenly change!?"

You: "Killing… I never knew it was so much… fun!" You two kept running until you saw Kohana. Before you guys got there you stopped. "Danna, what's my name?"

Itachi: "You don't remember!?"

You: "No… all I can remember is coming to the Akatsuki…"

Itachi: _*She must have lost her memory somehow…*_ "Name yourself whatever you'd like to be named."

You: "…… Fuzen (evil)…" He nodded. It was dark so you both knew that the theft would be easy. "Itachi-shukun would you mind if I stole the jewels?"

Itachi: "Go right ahead!" _*It just means that I won't be caught… _^/_\^_* _You got closer and looked around for a jewelry store. "There's one!" He pointed at a store that had so many jewels that they gleamed on their own.

You: "Two bag fulls of jewelry coming right up!" You went in and filled up two bags of jewelry, but when you were getting the last piece of jewelry the alarm went off. "What the!?"

Itachi: "Get out of there!!" You ran to the door, but saw that two Anbu and Tsunade were there. You hid.

You: _*Why am I afraid of that lady?* _Suddenly Armando appeared in front of you.

Armando: "You're afraid of her cuz she's the Hokage."

You: "Hokage?"

Armando: "I think I wiped your mind a bit too good."

You: "You did what?"

Armando: "I wiped your memory. It's for the best… if you want to kill more people. You wanna kill more people don't you?" You nodded yes. "If you feel like you remember something just push it aside."

Tsunade: "Come out." You peeked and saw a few more people, but no one you recognized.

You: "Armando, what am I going to do!?"

Armando: "Like I know. I'm not gonna risk myself just to save YOUR skin!"

You: "You son of a bitch!"

Anbu 1: "Come out or we're coming in!"

Armando: "Sounds like it's time for me to leave. Later" He disappeared.

You: "Damn you." You peeked again. A few people had turned into the whole village! "Shit!" You could still see Itachi looking down at you. He was giving you a 'get the hell outta there' look.

Anbu 2: "If you don't come out in under 5 minutes we're coming in and killing you." You had no other choice. You stepped outside with the two bags of jewelry. Thankfully you had the mask on so they couldn't see your face. "An Anbu?"

Anbu 1: "Look at the mask."

Tsunade: "That's Alicia's mask…!"

You: _*Alicia…? Why does that sound familiar?*_

Armando: "Remember what I told you, just push it aside." You tried, but you couldn't forget that name.

Tsunade: "TAKE OFF THAT MASK RIGHT NOW!!!"

You: "This mask is precious to you?" You smirked. "Only idiots keep memories of loved people that are dead!" She came at you. Lucky for you, you remembered her weakness. You took out a kunai, cut yourself, and held the back of your hand in front of you. She stopped and stared. "It's still hard to imagine a grown woman dreadfully afraid of blood." While she was dead in her tracks you took that chance to punch her with your bloody hand and knock her out. "I never knew that a Sannin would be so easy to defeat." You looked at the Anbu. "I guess you don't like your Hokage much if you don't even bother to help her…" They both came at you and before they got too close you quickly got behind them, stabbed them both with kunai, and then knocked them out. "Anyone else want some?" Suddenly you were attacked by all the ninja there, genin-jonin. Creating a new outfit and repairing the mask weren't the only things you did. You also created a new weapon, you called it your **Henryuuki (transformer). It transformed into a sword and you started slicing. Unfortunate for you, you didn't kill anyone, but you were covered in blood. "Ahhh, there's no feeling as good as the feeling of being bathed in blood." Under your mask you were smirking with delight. There was one person standing, and he was also somewhat covered in blood. He looked very familiar. He kept looking at you with saddened eyes. You walked over to him. "You got a problem with me liking blood or is it because I almost whipped out your whole village? Tell me what it is that saddens you." He kept looking at you.**

**Armando: "Am-- I mean Fuzen I think it's times to go! If he survived that barrage… this kid might be trouble."**

**You: _*Shut up you stupid doppelganger!*_ "I'm waiting for an answer." He stayed silent. "Okay then I guess I'll just have to kill you…" You held your Henryuuki above your head, but before you could strike he grabbed your wrist. "Let go!" He kept his grip on you. He then reached for your mask and took it off. His eyes grew even sadder. "What're you doing!?"**

**??? (The dude holding you wrist): "I-I can't believe that you out of all people…" He started hugging you. "Why Ami…?"**

**You: "A-Ami…?" _*Ami… why does that sound so familiar…?*_ "Who are you and how do you know me…?" He pulled away from the hug and looked at you with shocked eyes.**

**???: "A-Ami… it's me! Sasuke!" Suddenly you… remembered. "Ami… h-how don't you remember me!?"**

**You: "S-Sasuke!?" He hugged you again, but this time tighter. "Yes I remember you…" *I remember everything now… how could I ever forget Sasuke…!?***

**Armando: *This is bad! I guess I'll have to wipe her memory again.* You hugged Sasuke back, but then suddenly felt both your head and your neck hurt. You knew why your neck was hurting. It was Itachi way of telling you get outta there. You pulled away from the hug. Suddenly your memory was wiped. You forgot EVERYTHING, even your name! You could only remember the Akatsuki… but this time you couldn't forget Sasuke. You stepped back and grabbed the bags.**

**You: "I'm sorry Sasuke…" Your choker stopped. You grabbed the bags and just leaped off.**

**Sasuke: "Ami!!"**

**You: _*Ami…?* _You and Itachi stayed silent until it got too dark. "Shukun, don't you think we should stop and rest?" He turned to you.**

Itachi: "What happened with Sasuke?"

You: "I don't know… one second I'm trying to kill and the next a guy I feel like I remember is hugging me…"

Itachi: "I wish I could tell him the REAL reason why I killed the clan, but… whenever I try to get close he tries to kill me and since I've been killing for a while now I get the urge to kill him even though I don't really want to."

You: "Oh yeah, I think I remember you telling me about that."

Itachi: "Enough talking… let's get some sleep." The word 'sleep' was like a heavenly word for you. You hid the jewels, Itachi laid on the grass, and then you cuddled next to him.

Itachi woke up and saw that you weren't there. He assumed that you had run away. Itachi: "FUKA NEESAN!!!!" You came out from behind a tree.

You: "I-ta-chi you id-i-ot!! I-'m o-v-er he-re!!!"

Itachi: "Sutoppu!" You weren't being choked anymore.

You: "GOD!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!?"

Itachi: "I thought you had runaway…"

You: "No! I was just pissing!"

Itachi: "Oh…"

You: "Next time shukun call out my name and I just might answer."

Itachi: "And what if you don't?"

You: "Then I'm probably crapping."

Itachi: "You're a sick minded little girl."

You: "Hehe I know."

Itachi: "W-what are you wearing?"

You: "Clothes?"

Itachi: "You weren't wearing those yesterday."

You: "I couldn't sleep last night, and when I can't sleep I create."

Itachi: "But how did you get your headband off!? It still has the microchip!"

You: "Not really. I figured the only way to get out of the headband was to put the microchip on my choker necklace (the name is just too convenient!)!"

Itachi: "Okay… well we have to get going now."

You: "Okay shukun." While walking you remembered something. "Oh, danna look! I fixed the mask and even made it better!"

Itachi: "Now it's scaring me how familiar it looks!"

You: "Danna, you get scared!!?"

Itachi: "Of course, doesn't everyone?"

You: "Yeah, but I never knew that YOU could get scared!"

Itachi: "One is only human…" After walking for 5 minutes Itachi asked you something. "(Will you marry me -/_\-!? JK! JK! JK!) Could you, uh, put it on?"

You: "Put what on?"

Itachi: "The mask, I'd like to see how it would look like on you."

You: "Sure ^_^!" You took out the mask and put it on. "Do I look like a real Anbu!?"

Itachi: "You look… familiar."

You: "Not that again! Why do you feel this mask looks so familiar?"

Itachi: "If I knew that then I wouldn't keep asking!"

You: "Good point." You heard and saw a waterfall. "Itachi-danna are we here?"

Itachi: "We're here." All you saw was a waterfall.

You: "Uhhh, shukun where's the town?"

Itachi: "It should be here." He looked at his map then squinted. "TOBI!!!!!"

You: "What's wrong!?"

Itachi: "TOBI GAVE ME HIS STUPID PRETEND MAP!!!"

You: "Will Leader-sama punish us?"

Itachi: "Most likely…" Just then you saw an old man on the other side. Itachi walked up to him and grabbed him from his collar. "Where's the nearest town?"

You: "Danna put him down!!"

Itachi: "SHUT UP! *turns to old man* I'll ask once more, where is the nearest town!?"

Old man: "K-K-Kohana!" Itachi dropped him.

Itachi: "Ami kill him for me will ya?" Whilst handing you a kunai. As far as you could see the old man was already half dead.

You: "I-Itachi-shukun I-I can't…" ???: "You know you want to…" You heard a voice in your head say.

Itachi: "You have to or else you'll die along with him." You held the kunai unsteadily.

You: "B-but sh-shukun!"

Itachi: "NOW!" You closed you eyes. You found yourself floating in the middle of nowhere inside your mind. Then you saw a guy… that looked a lot like you!

You: "H-who are you!?"

???: "Are you really that stupid!?"

You: "Huh?"

???: "*sigh* Name's Armando. I'm you and you're me…"

You: "How's that~~"

Armando: "Possible? You know what a doppelganger is, don't you?" You nodded yes. "Well that's what I am. I'm your doppelganger."

You: "Then why are you a guy?"

Armando: "Actually I'm real it's just that I'm just invisible to everyone else, but you. I can become visible to everyone, but I don't feel like it. Your inner self… I locked that bitch up."

You: "WHY!?"

Armando: "Cuz she's a pussy! She's eviler than you by 2%! You need someone tough to lead your life." You suddenly felt a smack in the back of your head.

Itachi: "I told you to kill him or would you rather die with him!!!?" You looked down at the old man.

Armando: "Just do it already!!" You closed you eyes and… killed him. When you opened your eyes you saw a bloody old man, but instead of feeling guilty you felt… alive! It was the first time you had killed anyone and you liked it.

You: _*You were right Armando! Killing IS fun!!*_

Armando: "I told you."

Itachi: "Good job…" You took off your mask and dusted it off.

You: "It was my pleasure." You put the mask back on.

Itachi: "Th-there's something different about you…"

You: "I'll take that as a compliment. Now let's get going to Kohana. Gotta get those Jewels!"

Itachi: "I like you new personality!" You grinned at him and then jumped onto the trees and towards Kohana. "What was it that made you suddenly change!?"

You: "Killing… I never knew it was so much… fun!" You two kept running until you saw Kohana. Before you guys got there you stopped. "Danna, what's my name?"

Itachi: "You don't remember!?"

You: "No… all I can remember is coming to the Akatsuki…"

Itachi: _*She must have lost her memory somehow…*_ "Name yourself whatever you'd like to be named."

You: "…… Fuzen (evil)…" He nodded. It was dark so you both knew that the theft would be easy. "Itachi-shukun would you mind if I stole the jewels?"

Itachi: "Go right ahead!" _*It just means that I won't be caught… _^/_\^_* _You got closer and looked around for a jewelry store. "There's one!" He pointed at a store that had so many jewels that they gleamed on their own.

You: "Two bag fulls of jewelry coming right up!" You went in and filled up two bags of jewelry, but when you were getting the last piece of jewelry the alarm went off. "What the!?"

Itachi: "Get out of there!!" You ran to the door, but saw that two Anbu and Tsunade were there. You hid.

You: _*Why am I afraid of that lady?* _Suddenly Armando appeared in front of you.

Armando: "You're afraid of her cuz she's the Hokage."

You: "Hokage?"

Armando: "I think I wiped your mind a bit too good."

You: "You did what?"

Armando: "I wiped your memory. It's for the best… if you want to kill more people. You wanna kill more people don't you?" You nodded yes. "If you feel like you remember something just push it aside."

Tsunade: "Come out." You peeked and saw a few more people, but no one you recognized.

You: "Armando, what am I going to do!?"

Armando: "Like I know. I'm not gonna risk myself just to save YOUR skin!"

You: "You son of a bitch!"

Anbu 1: "Come out or we're coming in!"

Armando: "Sounds like it's time for me to leave. Later" He disappeared.

You: "Damn you." You peeked again. A few people had turned into the whole village! "Shit!" You could still see Itachi looking down at you. He was giving you a 'get the hell outta there' look.

Anbu 2: "If you don't come out in under 5 minutes we're coming in and killing you." You had no other choice. You stepped outside with the two bags of jewelry. Thankfully you had the mask on so they couldn't see your face. "An Anbu?"

Anbu 1: "Look at the mask."

Tsunade: "That's Alicia's mask…!"

You: _*Alicia…? Why does that sound familiar?*_

Armando: "Remember what I told you, just push it aside." You tried, but you couldn't forget that name.

Tsunade: "TAKE OFF THAT MASK RIGHT NOW!!!"

You: "This mask is precious to you?" You smirked. "Only idiots keep memories of loved people that are dead!" She came at you. Lucky for you, you remembered her weakness. You took out a kunai, cut yourself, and held the back of your hand in front of you. She stopped and stared. "It's still hard to imagine a grown woman dreadfully afraid of blood." While she was dead in her tracks you took that chance to punch her with your bloody hand and knock her out. "I never knew that a Sannin would be so easy to defeat." You looked at the Anbu. "I guess you don't like your Hokage much if you don't even bother to help her…" They both came at you and before they got too close you quickly got behind them, stabbed them both with kunai, and then knocked them out. "Anyone else want some?" Suddenly you were attacked by all the ninja there, genin-jonin. Creating a new outfit and repairing the mask weren't the only things you did. You also created a new weapon, you called it your **Henryuuki (transformer). It transformed into a sword and you started slicing. Unfortunate for you, you didn't kill anyone, but you were covered in blood. "Ahhh, there's no feeling as good as the feeling of being bathed in blood." Under your mask you were smirking with delight. There was one person standing, and he was also somewhat covered in blood. He looked very familiar. He kept looking at you with saddened eyes. You walked over to him. "You got a problem with me liking blood or is it because I almost whipped out your whole village? Tell me what it is that saddens you." He kept looking at you.**

**Armando: "Am-- I mean Fuzen I think it's times to go! If he survived that barrage… this kid might be trouble."**

**You: _*Shut up you stupid doppelganger!*_ "I'm waiting for an answer." He stayed silent. "Okay then I guess I'll just have to kill you…" You held your Henryuuki above your head, but before you could strike he grabbed your wrist. "Let go!" He kept his grip on you. He then reached for your mask and took it off. His eyes grew even sadder. "What're you doing!?"**

**??? (The dude holding you wrist): "I-I can't believe that you out of all people…" He started hugging you. "Why Ami…?"**

**You: "A-Ami…?" _*Ami… why does that sound so familiar…?*_ "Who are you and how do you know me…?" He pulled away from the hug and looked at you with shocked eyes.**

**???: "A-Ami… it's me! Sasuke!" Suddenly you… remembered. "Ami… h-how don't you remember me!?"**

**You: "S-Sasuke!?" He hugged you again, but this time tighter. "Yes I remember you…" *I remember everything now… how could I ever forget Sasuke…!?***

**Armando: *This is bad! I guess I'll have to wipe her memory again.* You hugged Sasuke back, but then suddenly felt both your head and your neck hurt. You knew why your neck was hurting. It was Itachi way of telling you get outta there. You pulled away from the hug. Suddenly your memory was wiped. You forgot EVERYTHING, even your name! You could only remember the Akatsuki… but this time you couldn't forget Sasuke. You stepped back and grabbed the bags.**

**You: "I'm sorry Sasuke…" Your choker stopped. You grabbed the bags and just leaped off.**

**Sasuke: "Ami!!"**

**You: _*Ami…?* _You and Itachi stayed silent until it got too dark. "Shukun, don't you think we should stop and rest?" He turned to you.**

Itachi: "What happened with Sasuke?"

You: "I don't know… one second I'm trying to kill and the next a guy I feel like I remember is hugging me…"

Itachi: "I wish I could tell him the REAL reason why I killed the clan, but… whenever I try to get close he tries to kill me and since I've been killing for a while now I get the urge to kill him even though I don't really want to."

You: "Oh yeah, I think I remember you telling me about that."

Itachi: "Enough talking… let's get some sleep." The word 'sleep' was like a heavenly word for you. You hid the jewels, Itachi laid on the grass, and then you cuddled next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi: "Wake up Am--... Fuzen. Time to move." You opened your eyes. "Get the jewels and follow behind me."

You: "Hai." You retrieved the jewels and followed behind Itachi. "Shukun are we heading straight for the Akatsuki?"

Itachi whisper: "Yes and be a little more quiet."

You whisper: "Why?"

Itachi whisper: "There's a good chance that the Anbu have already woken up and that they're looking for you!"

You whisper: "Danna you idiot! The sun's not even up yet!!" He glared at you.

Armando: "Kid, I think it's great that you've got your bad girl image, but now you're being plain stupid!"

You: _*Armando you pussy! I can handle myself!*_ "Glaring is gonna get you nowhere…" Itachi held your neck and lifted you up. "If you're gonna kill me then just do it already! If I have nothing to live for why live at all?" He let you go. He then activated his sharingan. "What're you looking for?" He put his hand on your head.

Itachi: _*A doppelganger… or is it? That old man… he must've given her a little goodbye virus. I'll get it outta her. She's lucky I'm being so generous! I'd normally let the little brat die.*_ "Behave." He turned off his sharingan, turned back, and continued walking.

You: _*He's becoming stupider by the second!*_ When you two got back to the layer your arms hurt from carrying the bags all day. When Itachi went in everyone greeted him. But when you came in… "Bitches you're all under arrest!!" Everyone looked at you somewhat scared. Itachi walked up to you and took off your mask. Everyone sighed in relief. "Hahaha! You guys are such idiots!!" Now everyone looked at you confused. You put down the bags and snatched your mask from Itachi. Alanna walked up to you.

Alanna: "What's wrong with you Ami?"

You: "Ami? Why does everyone call me that!!?"

Itachi: "Uh, Fuzen maybe you should take a nap!" You walked to Itachi's room and napped on his bed.

Alanna: "Itachi Who was that and why does she look like Ami!!?"

Itachi: "It IS Ami. Let me just explain. Tobi accidentally gave me his pretend map when we were looking for the Waterfall Village. We saw an old man and… I'm starting to think that he wasn't JUST an old man. I think he was a virus ninja."

Alanna: "A virus ninja?"

Deidara: "They're ninjas that have no ninjutsu, no genjutsu, and only a few of them have taijutsu, un. When they fight, before they die they give their killer a virus, yeah. They call them doppelganger viruses, un. If even dot of the virus ninja's blood landed on the enemy they get a doppelganger virus, yeah. The virus is the exact opposite of its host, un. They go against everything the host believes in, yeah. They also wipe out the host's memories, yeah. The only way to get rid of one is to get an exorcist, un."

Alanna: "Would it hurt?"

Itachi: "No… and there is another way."

Everyone (except Alanna): "There is!!?"

Itachi: "I saw with my own two eyes."

Alanna: _*And yet there are so many fan flashes that say he's blind…!*_

Itachi: "It seems that if she remembers enough things… she remembers everything. Until she regains her memory you are all to call her Fuzen."

Sasori: "Why? She hasn't forgotten her too has she?"

Itachi: "She has."

Alanna: "Uh, Itachi why was Ami covered in red paint?"

Itachi: "That wasn't paint that was blood. She's like a killing machine. She just wants to keep killing."

Alanna: "That doesn't sound like Ami at all!"

Itachi: "I know, but bear with…" He looked at Hidan.

Hidan: "What the fuck are you staring at Uchiha!?"

Itachi: "Hidan you're a religious man aren't you?"

Hidan: "Yes… wait I know where the hell this is heading!! No, no, no!! I don't know how to perform a damn exorcism!"

Zetsu: "C'mon Hidan you're the only one who's even close!"

Kisame: "Yeah Hidan! Don't be such a pussy about it." Then everyone started chanting 'pussy, pussy, pussy'.

Hidan: "FINE DAMN IT!!"

Alanna: "Woa there! He doesn't know how to perform an exorcism, I'm not letting him near Ami!"

Kakazu: "Why do you care!? She's just a filthy little neko girl and she doesn't even have any money!"

Alanna: "I think we should just let her remember on her own."

Deidara: "It probably is for the best, un."

Kisame: "Wait, why should we snap her out of it in the first place? I mean if people fear her they'll fear us even more and then they'll probably just give us the world!" Sasori smacked Kisame in the back of the head.

Sasori: "She might gain too much power and kill all of us!"

Kisame: "But isn't Itachi her master?"

Itachi: "She might gain so much power that she won't even feel the pain or somehow get one of us to take it off of her and get mercy in return." Everyone thought.

Alanna: _*I wish I could help somehow… but how? She's my best friend and I don't even know how to help her!*_ While everyone was concentrated on thinking Alanna decided to sneak off and go to Itachi's room. There she saw you. "Am-- Fuzen, are you okay?" You woke up and stared at her. There was some silence for awhile.

You: "Who are you and why have you disturbed my nap…?" She looked at you with shocked and sad eyes.

Alanna: "IT'S ME, ALANNA!! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME!!?" You smirked.

You: "So that's what your name is. I remembered everything about you, but I couldn't remember your name."

Alanna: "So you DO remember me?"

You: "How could I forget the queen of Hell!?" She grinned.

Alanna: "So Fuzen, how come you don't remember anything about your past?"

You: "I don't know… all I can remember is walking with you and then being kidnapped. Anything before that is a blur."

Alanna: "So you don't even remember your parents?"

You: "No… but I do remember some kid named Sasuke."

Alanna: _*Maybe there's another way!*_ "Are you afraid of anything?"

You: "Of coarse not! I feel odd with heights and spiders are creepy, but I'm NOT afraid of ANYTHING!!!" Alanna smirked and walked outside, back to the living room. She had a big smile on her face.

Deidara: "What's with you, un?"

Alanna: "I think I might have found an easier way to get Ami's memory back.

Itachi: "Like what?"

Alanna: "We scare her memory back into her!"

Zetsu: "That just might work!"

Sasori: "But the doppelganger will still stay."

Deidara: "Not necessarily, un. The doppelganger and the host are only opposites in personality, but they're the same in everything else, yeah."

Kisame: "So everything that scares her…"

Itachi: "Scares him…"

Deidara: "Exactly, un."

Hidan: "But how will that drive the damn doppelganger away?"

Deidara: "When doppelgangers get too scared they become visible and that'll be the perfect time to catch it, un!"

Zetsu: "Now we need to know what is that scares her."

Alanna: "Oh, I know that…! Wait, why do you guys care!!?"

Kisame: "Leader-sama hasn't given us missions in a long time."

Sasori: "So we have nothing else to do…"

Alanna: "You guys need lives!"

Deidara: "She playing, un!" He leaned closer to Alanna. "*whisper* Do you want to be torn to shreds, yeah!?"

Hidan: "So what is the little bitch afraid of?"

Alanna: "As far as I know, heights and spiders."

Deidara: "I can scare her out of her mind with an extreme ride on my clay bird, un!"

Alanna: "I actually had something else in mind." Whilst looking at Itachi.

Itachi: "What?"

Alanna: "Your mangekyou sharingan send people to their worst nightmares right?"

Itachi: "I'm NOT using the mangekyou sharingan on her!"

Alanna: "C'mon! She'll be back to normal!"

Itachi: "It's too risky! I could end up messing her mind up even more!"

Alanna: "You're like a professional at it!"

Itachi: "Okay, but she goes insane it's your fault."

Alanna: "Trust me, her normal self is insane as it is already." When Itachi, Alanna, and Deidara came into the room they didn't see you and the window was open. "Where did she go?"

You: "They're here…" They heard your voice, but they still couldn't see you.

Alanna: "Fuzen buddy where are you?"

You: "Don't call me buddy and I'm under the bed…!"

Itachi: "You're under my bed why?"

You: "Cuz they're here!"

Deidara: "Who's here, un?"

You: "The Anbu. They've tracked us down!"

Itachi: "Where?"

You: "HERE!!" You popped out of the bed with your mask on. Everyone jumped and you fell back laughing. "Hahahahaha!! *point* YOU DAMN IDIOTS FELL FOR IT! Hahahaha!!" All three of them had very angry faces. "Can't you bitches take a joke!?"

Itachi: "Alanna, you're right I like the old Ami better." He activated his mangekyou sharingan.

You: "Uh-oh…!"

Armando: "We gotta run!"

You: *You can say that again!!*

Armando: "We don't have time for me to say it again!! Now run!!!" You followed his orders and started running.

Itachi: "Get back here!!" He ran after you.

Alanna: "I think we should help."

Deidara: "Right, un!" Then they ran after you.

You: "You owe me $20!" Whilst running past Kakazu.

Kakazu: "What!? Why!!?" You ran past him again.

You: "Cuz I scared them with mask!" He took out the money. "NOT NOW YOU IDIOT!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS!!?" Eventually, while running Deidara, Itachi, and Alanna lost track of you. "I didn't know this place was so big…!" Your neck started to hurt. "Damn it Itachi… next I see you, you'll die!" You reached for your Henryuuki, but saw that you left it in the room. "Damn… well at least I left it in the shape of a bracelet. That moron Itachi won't even know where it is!" You walked down the hallway and somehow your mask got loose and fell off. You picked it up. "… Itachi was right it does look very familiar…" You thought about it.

Armando: "Just put the thing and get going! It's just a mask for crying out loud!"

You: "A mask that looks very familiar…"

Armando: "Remember what I told you! If something seems familiar push it aside!!" Your head started to hurt.

You: "…………… You are not my doppelganger…"

Armando: "What!? Of coarse I am!!"

You: "No… you're a virus…"

Armando: _*Shit!! She knows… but how…!?* _"W-What makes you th-think that!!?"

You: "Don't play stupid...! I know…"

Armando: "So you know, but that's not gonna make me go away!" Now you were being choked by your choker.

You: "Think again *quick breathe* Armando. If I die… you're going down with me!" As the choker got tighter Armando became solid/visible. "It's only *breathe* a matter of time… let speed up the process shall we?" You took out a kunai.

Armando: "YOU'RE A SUICIDAL BITCH!!" Somehow you remembered everything. You smirked.

You: "Suicidal… how did you know my nickname…?" You got the kunai closer to your neck. "Goodbye…" At the last second you pointed the kunai towards Armando… and destroyed him (can't kill him if he's a virus -.-'). You laid down and enjoyed your last moments of life. There wasn't really anything you regretted of you life. The only thing you did regret was leaving Alanna, Sasuke, and all your new and old friends. You closed your eyes. You then felt a release on your neck. You heard voices, but they faded away. You spent exactly 2 hours and 15 minutes walking around in the darkness. Then something you felt was magical happened… you--------------------------- CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! I know it's really short, but I wanted to keep the surprise for the next chapter! I know you hate me!!!!!!

Itachi: "Wake up Am--... Fuzen. Time to move." You opened your eyes. "Get the jewels and follow behind me."

You: "Hai." You retrieved the jewels and followed behind Itachi. "Shukun are we heading straight for the Akatsuki?"

Itachi whisper: "Yes and be a little more quiet."

You whisper: "Why?"

Itachi whisper: "There's a good chance that the Anbu have already woken up and that they're looking for you!"

You whisper: "Danna you idiot! The sun's not even up yet!!" He glared at you.

Armando: "Kid, I think it's great that you've got your bad girl image, but now you're being plain stupid!"

You: _*Armando you pussy! I can handle myself!*_ "Glaring is gonna get you nowhere…" Itachi held your neck and lifted you up. "If you're gonna kill me then just do it already! If I have nothing to live for why live at all?" He let you go. He then activated his sharingan. "What're you looking for?" He put his hand on your head.

Itachi: _*A doppelganger… or is it? That old man… he must've given her a little goodbye virus. I'll get it outta her. She's lucky I'm being so generous! I'd normally let the little brat die.*_ "Behave." He turned off his sharingan, turned back, and continued walking.

You: _*He's becoming stupider by the second!*_ When you two got back to the layer your arms hurt from carrying the bags all day. When Itachi went in everyone greeted him. But when you came in… "Bitches you're all under arrest!!" Everyone looked at you somewhat scared. Itachi walked up to you and took off your mask. Everyone sighed in relief. "Hahaha! You guys are such idiots!!" Now everyone looked at you confused. You put down the bags and snatched your mask from Itachi. Alanna walked up to you.

Alanna: "What's wrong with you Ami?"

You: "Ami? Why does everyone call me that!!?"

Itachi: "Uh, Fuzen maybe you should take a nap!" You walked to Itachi's room and napped on his bed.

Alanna: "Itachi Who was that and why does she look like Ami!!?"

Itachi: "It IS Ami. Let me just explain. Tobi accidentally gave me his pretend map when we were looking for the Waterfall Village. We saw an old man and… I'm starting to think that he wasn't JUST an old man. I think he was a virus ninja."

Alanna: "A virus ninja?"

Deidara: "They're ninjas that have no ninjutsu, no genjutsu, and only a few of them have taijutsu, un. When they fight, before they die they give their killer a virus, yeah. They call them doppelganger viruses, un. If even dot of the virus ninja's blood landed on the enemy they get a doppelganger virus, yeah. The virus is the exact opposite of its host, un. They go against everything the host believes in, yeah. They also wipe out the host's memories, yeah. The only way to get rid of one is to get an exorcist, un."

Alanna: "Would it hurt?"

Itachi: "No… and there is another way."

Everyone (except Alanna): "There is!!?"

Itachi: "I saw with my own two eyes."

Alanna: _*And yet there are so many fan flashes that say he's blind…!*_

Itachi: "It seems that if she remembers enough things… she remembers everything. Until she regains her memory you are all to call her Fuzen."

Sasori: "Why? She hasn't forgotten her too has she?"

Itachi: "She has."

Alanna: "Uh, Itachi why was Ami covered in red paint?"

Itachi: "That wasn't paint that was blood. She's like a killing machine. She just wants to keep killing."

Alanna: "That doesn't sound like Ami at all!"

Itachi: "I know, but bear with…" He looked at Hidan.

Hidan: "What the fuck are you staring at Uchiha!?"

Itachi: "Hidan you're a religious man aren't you?"

Hidan: "Yes… wait I know where the hell this is heading!! No, no, no!! I don't know how to perform a damn exorcism!"

Zetsu: "C'mon Hidan you're the only one who's even close!"

Kisame: "Yeah Hidan! Don't be such a pussy about it." Then everyone started chanting 'pussy, pussy, pussy'.

Hidan: "FINE DAMN IT!!"

Alanna: "Woa there! He doesn't know how to perform an exorcism, I'm not letting him near Ami!"

Kakazu: "Why do you care!? She's just a filthy little neko girl and she doesn't even have any money!"

Alanna: "I think we should just let her remember on her own."

Deidara: "It probably is for the best, un."

Kisame: "Wait, why should we snap her out of it in the first place? I mean if people fear her they'll fear us even more and then they'll probably just give us the world!" Sasori smacked Kisame in the back of the head.

Sasori: "She might gain too much power and kill all of us!"

Kisame: "But isn't Itachi her master?"

Itachi: "She might gain so much power that she won't even feel the pain or somehow get one of us to take it off of her and get mercy in return." Everyone thought.

Alanna: _*I wish I could help somehow… but how? She's my best friend and I don't even know how to help her!*_ While everyone was concentrated on thinking Alanna decided to sneak off and go to Itachi's room. There she saw you. "Am-- Fuzen, are you okay?" You woke up and stared at her. There was some silence for awhile.

You: "Who are you and why have you disturbed my nap…?" She looked at you with shocked and sad eyes.

Alanna: "IT'S ME, ALANNA!! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND HOW COULD YOU FORGET ME!!?" You smirked.

You: "So that's what your name is. I remembered everything about you, but I couldn't remember your name."

Alanna: "So you DO remember me?"

You: "How could I forget the queen of Hell!?" She grinned.

Alanna: "So Fuzen, how come you don't remember anything about your past?"

You: "I don't know… all I can remember is walking with you and then being kidnapped. Anything before that is a blur."

Alanna: "So you don't even remember your parents?"

You: "No… but I do remember some kid named Sasuke."

Alanna: _*Maybe there's another way!*_ "Are you afraid of anything?"

You: "Of coarse not! I feel odd with heights and spiders are creepy, but I'm NOT afraid of ANYTHING!!!" Alanna smirked and walked outside, back to the living room. She had a big smile on her face.

Deidara: "What's with you, un?"

Alanna: "I think I might have found an easier way to get Ami's memory back.

Itachi: "Like what?"

Alanna: "We scare her memory back into her!"

Zetsu: "That just might work!"

Sasori: "But the doppelganger will still stay."

Deidara: "Not necessarily, un. The doppelganger and the host are only opposites in personality, but they're the same in everything else, yeah."

Kisame: "So everything that scares her…"

Itachi: "Scares him…"

Deidara: "Exactly, un."

Hidan: "But how will that drive the damn doppelganger away?"

Deidara: "When doppelgangers get too scared they become visible and that'll be the perfect time to catch it, un!"

Zetsu: "Now we need to know what is that scares her."

Alanna: "Oh, I know that…! Wait, why do you guys care!!?"

Kisame: "Leader-sama hasn't given us missions in a long time."

Sasori: "So we have nothing else to do…"

Alanna: "You guys need lives!"

Deidara: "She playing, un!" He leaned closer to Alanna. "*whisper* Do you want to be torn to shreds, yeah!?"

Hidan: "So what is the little bitch afraid of?"

Alanna: "As far as I know, heights and spiders."

Deidara: "I can scare her out of her mind with an extreme ride on my clay bird, un!"

Alanna: "I actually had something else in mind." Whilst looking at Itachi.

Itachi: "What?"

Alanna: "Your mangekyou sharingan send people to their worst nightmares right?"

Itachi: "I'm NOT using the mangekyou sharingan on her!"

Alanna: "C'mon! She'll be back to normal!"

Itachi: "It's too risky! I could end up messing her mind up even more!"

Alanna: "You're like a professional at it!"

Itachi: "Okay, but she goes insane it's your fault."

Alanna: "Trust me, her normal self is insane as it is already." When Itachi, Alanna, and Deidara came into the room they didn't see you and the window was open. "Where did she go?"

You: "They're here…" They heard your voice, but they still couldn't see you.

Alanna: "Fuzen buddy where are you?"

You: "Don't call me buddy and I'm under the bed…!"

Itachi: "You're under my bed why?"

You: "Cuz they're here!"

Deidara: "Who's here, un?"

You: "The Anbu. They've tracked us down!"

Itachi: "Where?"

You: "HERE!!" You popped out of the bed with your mask on. Everyone jumped and you fell back laughing. "Hahahahaha!! *point* YOU DAMN IDIOTS FELL FOR IT! Hahahaha!!" All three of them had very angry faces. "Can't you bitches take a joke!?"

Itachi: "Alanna, you're right I like the old Ami better." He activated his mangekyou sharingan.

You: "Uh-oh…!"

Armando: "We gotta run!"

You: *You can say that again!!*

Armando: "We don't have time for me to say it again!! Now run!!!" You followed his orders and started running.

Itachi: "Get back here!!" He ran after you.

Alanna: "I think we should help."

Deidara: "Right, un!" Then they ran after you.

You: "You owe me $20!" Whilst running past Kakazu.

Kakazu: "What!? Why!!?" You ran past him again.

You: "Cuz I scared them with mask!" He took out the money. "NOT NOW YOU IDIOT!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A CRISIS!!?" Eventually, while running Deidara, Itachi, and Alanna lost track of you. "I didn't know this place was so big…!" Your neck started to hurt. "Damn it Itachi… next I see you, you'll die!" You reached for your Henryuuki, but saw that you left it in the room. "Damn… well at least I left it in the shape of a bracelet. That moron Itachi won't even know where it is!" You walked down the hallway and somehow your mask got loose and fell off. You picked it up. "… Itachi was right it does look very familiar…" You thought about it.

Armando: "Just put the thing and get going! It's just a mask for crying out loud!"

You: "A mask that looks very familiar…"

Armando: "Remember what I told you! If something seems familiar push it aside!!" Your head started to hurt.

You: "…………… You are not my doppelganger…"

Armando: "What!? Of coarse I am!!"

You: "No… you're a virus…"

Armando: _*Shit!! She knows… but how…!?* _"W-What makes you th-think that!!?"

You: "Don't play stupid...! I know…"

Armando: "So you know, but that's not gonna make me go away!" Now you were being choked by your choker.

You: "Think again *quick breathe* Armando. If I die… you're going down with me!" As the choker got tighter Armando became solid/visible. "It's only *breathe* a matter of time… let speed up the process shall we?" You took out a kunai.

Armando: "YOU'RE A SUICIDAL BITCH!!" Somehow you remembered everything. You smirked.

You: "Suicidal… how did you know my nickname…?" You got the kunai closer to your neck. "Goodbye…" At the last second you pointed the kunai towards Armando… and destroyed him (can't kill him if he's a virus -.-'). You laid down and enjoyed your last moments of life. There wasn't really anything you regretted of you life. The only thing you did regret was leaving Alanna, Sasuke, and all your new and old friends. You closed your eyes. You then felt a release on your neck. You heard voices, but they faded away. You spent exactly 2 hours and 15 minutes walking around in the darkness. Then something you felt was magical happened… you--------------------------- CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! I know it's really short, but I wanted to keep the surprise for the next chapter! I know you hate me!!!!!!


End file.
